


Magic & Transvolution (Pokémon Fanfic)

by SonicRamon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Amnesia, Blood, Dark, Human, Magic, Pokemon, Pokemon Evolution, Pokemon Fanfiction, Zorua - Freeform, minor language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicRamon/pseuds/SonicRamon
Summary: After realizing he has amnesia, Ramon the Zorua journeys through the Wizlore region, seeking for any knowledge to recover his memories. His two human companions, Justin and Ada, journeys with him for their own purposes. One seeks to get her revenge, the other seeks to find his mother. Regardless of their goals, the three will experience two elements that makes the Wizlore region grand and impactful: Magic & Transvolution.





	1. The Beginning Part 1.

Darkness fills the entire corridors of emptiness, the voids of silence consuming each and every angle; nothing moves within this quiet wasteland. A mere voice, however, breaks the silence, causing the darkness to deteriorate. The fade resembles one's eyelids; the more they rise, the brighter the view. Soon, the darkness disappears, a red paw hovering in view. A groan is heard, followed by rising abnormal breathing and staggering pants.

The owner of the soft voice reveals himself to be a slate, gray fox known as a Zorua, who caresses his red eyelids. He groans a second time, grooming his large red tuft and gray tail. His eyes shift around, head turning and tilting. _Where...am I?_ he thinks to himself, surrounded by dark walls with little to no light, leading him to blink. He gets up and winces, holding his belly and clenching his teeth. _Ugh...Why am I in pain?_ he gazes, the darkness continuing to shroud his view. ..._Doesn't look like I can see anything,_ the fox sighs, hesitating to roam the shallow area. The cold, solid ground nudges against his paws each and every step. His body shivers, the Zorua clittering his teeth and grunting.

While walking, a ton of lights glitter their way into existence, the area shining like a shooting star blasting through the night. _Oh?_ he walks towards the light, getting ever so close to it. He walks, and walks, and walks...until finally, he reaches the light's location: It's a peephole, which leads the Zorua to tilt his head. He lays his paw against it, creaks screeching from the hole. _Hmm,_ he then uses both of his paws and pushes forward. He groans, the hole eventually bursting open as he rolls out of it. He bumps against the wall and yelps, rubbing the top of his head. He soon gasps at his surroundings. "Whoa," he says, eyeing the many white walls plastered everywhere. The decaying and heavily aged walls, tables, and chairs lie all over the place; one of the tables breaks apart as if it were ants scattering across the floor. The Zorua is in a dying facility, his paw leaning against his chin while he tilts his head. _Hmm...What a peculiar place,_

He looks to his side, yelping at the site. _What the?_ a human corpse lies against the wall as red liquid drips and trails from it. The corpse remains still, its pale skin suiting the deep claw marks on its chest. _What happened to him?_ the Zorua thinks to himself, his body shaking and trembling.

Next to the corpse is a black collar, leading the fox to tilt his head. "Hmm?" he walks towards the collar and gazes, the name 'Ramon' spreading across it. The Zorua raises his right brow. _Who's Ramon? This guy?_ he thinks to himself before shaking his head. _No...It would be silly for someone like him to wear that. Hmm,_ he then notices the red liquid trailing from the human to the crooked door. _One thing for sure though,_ the Zorua shifts. _...at least I know how I got out,_

He wanders around, staring at the facility's littered mess. Destroyed properties and disorganized materials run through the corners and pathways, leaving none to escape its destructive nature. His face screams with adrenaline, his eyes shaking in place and his mouth hurling for safety. _I-I'm not sure how I got here, or why the place is like this,_ he notices the lights flickering on and off from the ceiling, sending chills throughout his body. The Zorua soon steps on a liquid substance, his eyes rapidly start blinking. "Hmm?" he looks down and shakes, his body weeping and his eyes rattling.

"H-Huh?" he weeps, lifting his paw up to see the same liquid on it. "More...blood?" he soon looks up, backing away from the site. The blood leeches all over the place, many human corpses lying around the pool of it. Some are shrouded in the red paint while others droop chips of their skin, caressing the red floor. _Wh-What happened here?_ he turns, a black liquid mixing with the blood nearby and swirling in place. _What in the world?_ the Zorua steps on another liquid behind him, leading him to turn around cautiously. His paws touch the black liquids, a mess developing all over them. He yelps and runs from the liquid, shaking them off.

"Oh crud!" he exclaims, zooming past the entire death wasteland. He soon stops and pants, gazing at the ground and feeling his heart pound faster than a rabbit hopping away from its predator. The fox closes his eyes and breathes in the air, only to open them and cough. _Oh gosh, it even smells, too! How come I didn't notice that earlier? _he looks behind him, the trail of blood streaming its way to his paws. _At least I'm no longer in that area, _he exhales, his body shaking less and rising in relief due to little to no blood in the new area. The area is dark and ominous, with less ceiling lights for guidance. He gazes, his body filled with shakes and breakdowns. _This area being dark certainly doesn't help, though,_ he then hears a creaking noise nearby, the sound repeating itself over and over. The Zorua shivers, his body trembling once again. _That doesn't help, either!_

He takes a deep breath once again, attempting to ignore the foul smell before exhaling. _I have to keep going, or I'll never get out of here,_ he thinks to himself, nodding his head with lower brows. He continues down the path of darkness, looking around with an eyebrow raised and his ears shifting. He bumps into a wall and turns, a door appearing at plain sight; the lights are barely lit enough for him to see it. Nevertheless, he approaches the door, putting his paws on it without question. He soon blinks and turns, spotting a paper remaining still and lifeless by the corner, folding itself to hide its deteriorating features. The Zorua tilts his head, raising one of his eyebrows. "Hmm?" he walks to it and moves by the lights, seeing the very words 'Project Transvian.'

"...Transvian?" he says to himself, proceeding to read the paper.

_"This project will expand a Pokémon's potential by turning them into a deceased group of Pokémon known as Transvians. It'll help any Pokemon regretting their evolutionary decisions, and want to change that,"_

_Expanding a Pokémon's potential by turning them into Transvians...What?_ the Zorua continues.

_"I believe I have found a way to make the impossible possible. By adding magic blood to their circulatory system, it'll give their hearts a chance to adapt and blend the abnormal blood with their natural blood, regardless of the Pokémon being an Intellicate or a Defect,"_

_Magic blood? Intellicate and Defect? What is this person talking about!?_ the Zorua rubs his head, shaking it while letting loose a soft sigh.

_"In order for this project to become successful, we'll need to attempt the following-"_ the rest of the paper is smothered in wet, soggy blood, leading the remaining words to become unreadable.

_Wow...What I just read makes no sense,_ he groans and closes his eyes, rubbing his head as blood paints it. He then puts his paws on the gray metal door, pushing his body forward and grunting. _Please tell me this is the way out, _the door creaks open, gradually allowing the Zorua to enter. He sees another dark place, this one being larger than the previous. The ceiling lights are lined up in a row, some providing little spotlights while others don't. Broken windows, tables, and chairs are spread across the area.

_Nope. Far from it,_ the fox breathes in the air once more, gagging at the smell before proceeding onwards. He glances around, lowering his ears as his eyebrows raise in unison. There's a ceiling light hanging back and forth, creaking and shrieking and creaking again. The Zorua's body shivers, deep breaths spawning to comfort it. _Stay calm,_ he tells himself, lowering his eyebrows and nodding. Eventually he comes across a journal lying against a desk, its back facing him. _Oh?_

He walks to the journal and touches it, flipping it over. The journal, titled 'Dr. Yvonne's Project Entry,' leads him to scratch the side of his head. He opens it to a page that shows an unusual katana. The grip is blue with darker shades surrounding it; the blade itself has a cyan color and plasma look to it while its features contain a variety of electrical surges. _Whoa,_ the Zorua gazes at the mystifying weapon, his mouth agape and remaining still. The title of the weapon is called 'Project Beam Katana,' those very words leading him to widen his eyes. The words 'Status: Success' also appears beneath the title. _This looks so cool!_

He flips to the next page, another unusual weapon rearing its way into his view. This one assumes the form of two arm cannons that's colored red; both are conjoined to one another, with a mini laser exiting its hole to occupy the cannons. The title of this weapon is 'Project Arm Cannons,' with the status being a success as well. _Wow! This looks cool, too!_ he flips through many more pages of the doctor's outlandish gadgets and experiments, such as a ring enabling someone to improve their memories, and a watch that can transform into a suitcase.

_This Dr. Yvonne guy sure makes a lot of interesting stuff. Some of them are even a success, too!_ the Zorua wags his tail. _I wonder where these things are? Hmm,_ he smiles at each and every page, becoming fascinated by the scientist's numerous creations. It's only when he comes across a page with blood on it that his lips lowered. _Oh...Crud._

The page is covered in red, stained liquid, causing the words and image to become complex. The only words that aren't affected are the title and subtitle: 'Project Transvian. Status: Success. Subject-' the fox blinks at the following word 'Subject,' the blood next to it leaving room for confusion and mystery. He glances at the bloodstain, groaning to himself and shaking his head.

_Hmm...Strange. Not just this: Everything I'm witnessing so far! The magic blood, the Intellicate and Defect, that Transvian project thing, the dead bodies, and this facility in general is just-_ he lowers his head and puts his paws against it, sitting down. _Why am I here? Why can't I remember anything? D-Do I even know my name?_ the ceiling light falls down and crashes onto the ground, causing a loud, shattering noise. The Zorua yelps and runs behind the desk, his body trembling and shaking in repetition. He stares into the dark abyss, feeling his heart beat faster than usual, his breathing becoming louder and shakier. Soon he stops his breathing and closes his eyes, breathing in the air again before exhaling. His heart gradually returns to its normal pace, leading his muscles to relax. _It's just the lights, Ramon. Calm down,_ He opens his eyes only to blink in a constant manner, raising his right brow.

_Wait, Ramon? Where did I get that name from? The collar I saw earlier?_ the Zorua looks to the side, lifting his paw up to stare at it. _Perhaps that's my name? Or probably someone I know who wears that collar, and now I'm calling myself that individual's name for some reason?_ he sighs heavily. _Either way, I'll roll with the name, since it's starting to resonate with me...apparently,_ Ramon, the now named Zorua, shifts his body before returning to the front, directing his eyes on the bloodstained journal once more. _The many things I saw from this journal look intriguing and amazing, but it doesn't answer my questions, unfortunately,_

Then lies a pathway leading up to a small light, the Zorua glaring and gazing at it. _Maybe my questions will be answered once I escape from here,_ he nods and walks towards it, only to stop and turn towards the desk again. _Although,_ he walks back and stares at the journal, picking it up with his mouth. _Perhaps showing this journal to someone can help me piece together what's going on,_ all of the sudden, Ramon spits the journal out and coughs, wiping his tongue with his paws. _Gah, the bloodstains! I totally forgot about them! YUCK!_ he spits some more, his face wincing from the putrid taste. _And my bloodstained paws are making it worse!_ "BLAH!" he shouts, sticking his tongue out. He soon adjusts his head to slowly sink his teeth into the journal, grabbing it by the sides.

He continues on the pathway, the light appearing larger and larger as he gets closer. He ignores the two other pathways beside him, proceeding to pick up the pace. He pants through the journal, sprinting to the light like he's on a marathon. He soon reaches the light, a crooked door being the source of its reveal. Wasting no time, the Zorua puts his paws against the door, grunting and pushing.

_Come on...Please be the exit,_ he groans and groans, panting more as he hears the door squeak and screech. He stops for a moment, slowing down his breathing and inhaling. _Okay,_ he exhales and proceeds, using all of his strength and effort to budge the door. Some lights shine through the other side of it, rays of them streaming to the ground behind him. _Almost there!_ he pushes more and more until finally, the door opens enough for him to escape. "Yes!" he muffles loudly, exiting through the doorway.

Ramon gasps at the site, his eyes hopping in joy as he drops the book. The grass and trees spread all across the building, the sun beaming its ray of sunlight at him. Not a single ceiling light nor the darkness appear at the top, only the serene blue sky and the puffy clouds. The wind flies past the Zorua's ears and collides against his face, him feeling nothing but the cool breeze. The Zorua closes his eyes, sniffing the air and exhaling in pure relief. The smells of rotten decay have been replaced with the serenity of the natural habitat. The meadow green from the grass, the fragrant riches from the trees, and the overall gracious odor from nature gives his nose a wonderful paradise.

_I...I think I escaped. Yes, I'm finally outside!_ he thinks to himself, sighing in relief. _Ah, fresh air at last!_ picking up the book, he moves forward only to be stopped by a yellow object. _Huh?_ the object extends itself from left to right, leading the Zorua to trail its direction. He realizes that it's tied together by cones, a bunch of yellow tape springing from one place to the next. The tapes repeat the same words throughout its travels: 'KEEP OUT.' _Odd._ He ducks underneath them, walking away as the smooth and gentle texture of the grass smooches his paws. He turns around, his face ranging from calm and content to horror and distress.

The facility is littered with broken windows and structures, bricks spreading from one area to the next as a random pole is stuck at the top. Glasses lying next to the catastrophic bricks while the door itself looks even more crooked than before. Soon a brick falls off and collapses on the ground, breaking apart and then flying away like a boomerang.

Ramon leaps to the side, the pieces crashing next to him. He stares at the facility's decaying state, closing his eyes and shaking his head. _I have no clue on what happened to this building,_ he opens his eyes. _And so far, being outside doesn't help either,_

Soon, his ears flicker to a swooshing sound. _Hmm?_ he hears it from a distance as it gets louder and louder. A large spinning bone comes flying towards him, leading him to turn. _What the!?_ he leaps out of the way before seeing more of the bones. _There's more!?_ he dodges the bones, all hitting the ground. After panting irregularly, he's met with a powerful blow to his stomach, causing him to lift off the ground. "Gah!" he drops the journal, seeing a cloaked figure smacking him away with their bone.

Ramon slams into a nearby tree, coughing and wincing. "Ug-Ugh,"

He groans, wrapping his forelegs around his stomach. He grits his teeth, feeling a lot of strains surfacing throughout his body. _Dear goodness, it hurts!_ he thinks.

"What a coincidence that you've escaped as soon as I arrived," the figure says in a menacing tone that would make even the toughest of bodybuilders explode into terror. The Zorua feels as though his face is shaking in bewilderment and dread.

"What...?" Ramon responds, his voice becoming as raspy as an ill person coughing.

"Now then," the figure gets into a pose, and aims their bone at the Zorua. "Time to finish what I've started."


	2. The Beginning Part 2.

The figure walks to the Zorua, a bone in one paw while forming a fist in another. Ramon becomes stumped, lost in comprehension behind the figure's action. The only thing he can make out from the figure is their appearance; they wear a black cloak and have their blue tail and ears sticking out from it. The fox grunts, lifting himself up as his legs tremble from the pain in his stomach.

"Wh-Who are you?" Ramon asks, gritting his teeth and groaning. The figure dashes forward, getting close to the Zorua. Ramon shrieks, trembling at the figure's immense speed. A Bone Rush comes swinging at him, leading him to leap over it. The bone touches the tip of his paws, shredding off bits of fur.

The Zorua flips his body forward, landing on the ground swiftly and sighing to himself. He looks up, the figure's red eyes glowing at him, causing him to feel chills sprawling throughout his body. He's met with another swing from the figure, pushing his body to the side as the bone hits the ground. The figure holds their paw out, a white orb forming from it before extending itself into another bone. They fire the Bone Rush attack at Ramon, causing him to evade it once more.

It soon becomes an array of Bone Rushes firing at the Zorua, causing him to move more and more. _This guy is serious about killing me! And I don't know why!_ Ramon thinks, jumping over the figure after they swipe at him. _Gah! This is so frustrating! Why is this happening to me!?_ he grits his teeth, lowering his brows and glaring at the figure. "I don't know who you are, but will you please stop hurting me?" he says, the figure turning around to give him the uncomfortable glare again.

They rush towards the Zorua, readying their attack. "I said stop!" Ramon demands, the figure getting close to him. "NOW!" he screams before shooting a wave of dark energy at the figure. The figure blocks the attack with their arm, causing their body to push back. "Hmm?" Ramon blinks for a moment, scratching the side of his head. _Did I do that?_ he questions himself, his face rolling in oddity. The figure brushes themselves off before running towards him, the Zorua gasping in realization. _No time to question that! ...Even though I just did._ The Zorua stretches his maw out and forms a black orb, turning his head to shoot dark energy at the figure.

The figure blocks the attack again, backing away more this time around. Ramon proceeds to fire his Dark Pulse, swinging his head repeatedly. The figure groans, backing away more and more from the dark energies. Ramon then raises his paw, casting one more Dark Pulse before flinging it forward. The Dark Pulse hits the figure, causing them to fly away and roll around the grass, their Bone Rush disappearing.

The Zorua pants, his breathing becoming irregular as the figure remains still on the ground. He lets out a heavy sigh, his heart beating in serenity. _Seems like I knocked that person out,_ he confirms. He directs his eyes onto the journal, walking towards it. _Now to get out of here,_ as the Zorua reaches the journal, he sinks his teeth into it and lifts it off the ground with ease. "Mmf!" he yelps, feeling a sudden jab to his stomach. He realizes the figure is wielding their Bone Rush as he flies off, crashing into another nearby tree. "Ack!" he coughs out blood, feeling his back screeching and shrieking throughout his body. "Ugh," he sees the figure picking up the journal, his body trembling and shaking.

_What the,_ he wails, attempting to lift his body only to scream and fall. He remains still, wincing and stroking the grass in distress. _Why...Why did that attack do more damage than before? Enough to immobilize me,_ he whimpers and grits his teeth, hearing the figure coming closer to him. _So...much...pain,_

The figure stops, kneeling on one knee and groping it. "You know, none of this would've happened had you not come here. Xander," the figure pauses for a moment, giving the Zorua a dirty look. "...would still be alive," the cold, bitter tone sends Ramon's body into endless shrills and whimpers. His face zones into the land of confusion, where his mind sprawls into utter chaos.

"I-I don't know who Xander is. Nor what you're talking about!" he replies, his voice cracking more than a hyena yelping for help.

The figure squints their eyes, gripping their fist. "Are you lying to me?"

"No! I swear I don't know a single thing that's happened here!"

"Then explain how you got this," the figure lifts the journal up, the cover of it becoming more detailed due to the sunlight. The title of the journal looks deteriorated and barren, letters creeping off and the red colors turning into dry brown. Ramon gazes at the book for a moment, his heart beginning to pound rapidly. "How did you get Xander's journal?"

"I...I found it ly-lying on the ground next to a de-desk," the figure glances at the fox, causing him to tremble. "I-I swear! I'm not lying to you! Honestly!"

The figure gazes for a brief moment, feeding the Zorua more fear. They soon get up, forming a Bone Rush in their paw. "I get the feeling you're still lying. You've certainly planned this one way or another. Pretending to not know a single thing after the place got destroyed," they shake their head. "Perhaps that explains the dried blood on your face. You enjoyed every moment of Xander's death, huh?" the Zorua shakes his head, repeating the same words 'No' in desperation. The figure lifts their arm up. "Dirty liars such as yourself deserve to be punished," the figure swings their arm down, the Bone Rush following along.

Ramon yelps and shuts his eyes, stroking the grass more and embracing the attack. As the attack gets close, the figure's body is pushed away by an unknown projectile. "Gah!" the figure shouts, the projectile being a sparkling, purple beam. They hurl around the ground, using their Bone Rush to jab it and bring themselves to a halt.

Ramon opens his eyes as the figure is further away from him. "Huh?" he says, tilting his head and blinking.

"Go grab the Zorua," a hard, female voice says, leading Ramon to direct his attention towards her. Two humans appear from afar, one of them lowering her arms as a purple aura surrounds her hands. The aura sparkles and glitters, shining bright enough to become a spotlight.

The other human swings by the Zorua, lowering his body to pick him up with ease. "Gotcha, little fella," the human says in a soothing tone. The Zorua groans and winces, feeling the pain coming back with a vengeance. "Whoops. My bad, dude,"

"Ugh...What is even happening right now?" Ramon asks, shaking his head at the situation.

"What do you think? We're here to save you, dude," the dark brown human turns, the figure already getting close to him and the Zorua. This causes Ramon and him to yelp. "OH SHI-" the female human clashes against the figure's Bone Rush. She grunts, using her purple claws to shield against the bone. "Phew. Thanks, fam,"

Ramon takes a clear look at the claws, the gleaming, glittering aura surrounding the female's hands with rich effects. "...Whoa," he says, the lustrous claws causing his mouth to be agape in awe.

The light-skinned girl pushes the figure back, holding her hand out to form a purple orb. She releases the orb, turning it into an energy projectile. The figure jumps to the side, the beam hitting the ground with vigorous impact. The lady gets next to them, leading the figure's body to slam against the ground by her leg. "Gah!" the figure yelps, groaning from the kick.

The figure attempts to get up but feels no progress being made, groaning once more at their endless efforts. They soon realize the human is pinning them down with her foot, causing them to stare at her with menace. "Woo! Hell yeah, fam! You take that sucker down! WOO!" the male human yells, his voice spreading cheers and excitement. But all the female receives is screeches and loudness, leading her to squint her eyes.

_Was that even necessary?_ she thinks to herself, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Ramon raises his right brow, lowering his ears to protect it from the raving mouth.

The female receives a smack to the stomach by a sudden Bone Rush, leading her to fly in the air. She flips her body backwards, landing on the ground while covering her belly. She glances at the figure, seeing them get up with their arsenal. "You hit hard," she spits her blood onto the ground, purple claws sliding their way onto the female's hands. "Meaning, you might be a challenge for me," she turns to the male human, her belly beginning to glow blue as she strokes it. "Go on without me. I'll catch up with you later," the Zorua sees the glowing gut, becoming even more amazed.

". . ." the male gazes at her, his face devoid of any sign of movement.

"...Um-"

"Okay," the male takes off running, leaving the female to stare with her face drowning in revelation.

"...Asshole," she mutters, becoming appalled by the human's action. The figure attempts to chase after the male before stopping to a projectile hitting the grass. They snarl, turning their attention to the female. "Don't you dare turn away from me, mister," she uncovers her stomach, the glow gradually fading away. "Now then, back to what we started," she gets in a posture, gesturing at the figure with her finger.

The Zorua looks at the distance between him and the two zooming away; a battle between the two begins to commence. The Zorua starts to close his eyes, leading the male human to look at him within seconds. "Um. UM." The human says, the rest of his voice muffling in the darkness of Ramon's ears.

**Welcome...To Magic & Transvolution!**


	3. Justin and Ada.

"...e..."

Grunts echo in the darkness, attempting to break through its barrier. The grunts then transform into groans, which gradually become loud and recognizable.

"...ey...hey..."

The voice starts to sound familiar, being on an equal level of loudness. The Zorua hears his grunts along with the voice, the sounds slaying the darkness. "Hu...Huh...?" he says, trailing off.

"Hey...HEY!"

Ramon opens his eyes, seeing a human shouting at him repeatedly. His blurry vision makes it difficult for the Zorua to see the human's face spazzing in unease.

"Oh hey, you're awake!" the human exclaims, wiping his forehead. "Phew. Thought you were a goner for a moment...That would've been a yikes for me and her," the human's body shudders.

The fox lowers his head, seeing the human's hands lying motionless on his torso as a blue aura surrounds them. His belly glows blue, shining brighter than a night light as it sparkles similarly to the lady's claws. The Zorua pushes the human's hands away. "Get off!"

"What?"

"I said get off! Get off from me, now!" the human lifts his hands up, Ramon backing away from him in under a second. He leans against a tree, feeling the rough texture of the barks scratching him.

"Dude, I was healing yo-"

"Who are you!? And what did you do to me!?" the Zorua demands, shaking and twitching in place.

The human keeps his hands up, his face forming a look of concern. "Hey now, relax. I was just about to tell you that I was healing you. You got beat up by that cloak looking fella. You even passed out while we were escaping," he answers.

Ramon blinks, holding onto the tree as his body shakes. "Oh...Are you sure you didn't inject anything deadly in my stomach?"

The human shakes his head. "No. Why would I do something that cruel, dude?"

"Well, the unknown individual was hurting me so...Just thought I should ask just in case," the two enter in dead silence, the wind flourishing in its presence. "...Say, how come you can understand me?"

"You're a talking Pokémon, man. How else would I understand you?"

"Oh...Wait, what?"

The teen waves his hand around. "Oh it'll make sense to you, eventually," he walks to the Zorua, snapping his fingers to form two finger guns and winks. "The name's Justin Phoenix, by the way. The girl earlier is Ada Cheng," he says, holding out a hand. "You?"

Ramon stares at Justin, looking at his white shirt and blue jeans. The shirt has two holes puncturing the bottom and the jeans have slash marks all over them, the black belt keeping it from completely falling apart. These clothes have seen better days, but at least the human wears some white shoes. The Zorua lifts his paws, both wobbling and shaking in place. He shakes Justin's hand, putting pressure on them.

Justin raises his right brow. "Uh. You're squeezing my hand, dude."

"Hmm? OH!" Ramon lowers his paws within seconds and brushes them off. "M-My apologies," he whimpers, looking away.

Justin shrugs. "Anyways, Ada and I were roaming around the forest, tryna find somewhere to live when we came across you. We saw you getting your ass handed by that dude. So we figured to stop by and help ya out,"

"Oh...I see, then."

Justin squats, folding his arms while putting his hand against his chin. "How's your stomach feeling?"

Ramon grinds his paws against his belly, feeling the soft furs hugging their tips. "I'm...not in pain anymore. As far as I know," he answers. "...How did you do that?"

"Well you see-"

"In fact, how did that Ada lady use those purple claws around her hands?"

"I mean, if I could-"

The Zorua leaps forward. "All of this is so mystifying to me. Please explain!"

Justin squints his brown eyes, raising his left brow. "If you would stop interrupting and let me explain," he says, his voice sounding as agitated as a person waking up in the morning. The fox blinks for a moment before lowering his ears, looking down.

"Oh dear. I'm so so sorry. I just have a lot to ask and I...didn't mean to interrupt you like that."

"Well just let a man express his story, dude. Now like I was saying, Ada and I have this thing called-"

BOOM! The very sound causes the Flying types to scatter and flock away. Ramon jumps and yelps, hiding in a nearby bush while Justin falls flat on his behind. The human gazes at the purple smoke rising from the air, his mouth forming an 'O' shape.

"DAAAAAMN!" Justin shouts, his eyes widening as big as the black hole. Ramon wobbles his way out, the sparkling smoke leaving his face to freeze in awe.

"...Wow," he says, his tail slowly wagging in response. "That looks amazing,"

"I know, right? I assume that's Ada doing that. Since it's coming from the same area we came from,"

"Hmm," Ramon tilts his head, the smoke disappearing as if it were evaporating.

"She probably took care of that dude by now,"

"Well that was a disappointing fight," a female voice joins the scene, ringing the bells for the two's ears.

"Speaking of which," Justin puts his fingers in his mouth, blowing through them like a whistle. "We're over here!"

The female human emerges from the foliage, Ramon now getting a better look at her: Red jacket looking vibrant and stylish, over a complementary gray tank top. Similar to Justin's jeans, Ada's black jeans have rip marks on the front and the back, which aren't supported at all by the red heels she's wearing.

"I thought he'd be a challenge because of how he attacked me," the light-skinned girl looks up, rubbing her hands while glancing. "Oh how wrong I was," she gazes ahead while Justin gives her the finger guns and winks.

"Sup, Ada. I did as you told me to do. And also, it's nice to see you're back!"

". . ." Ada walks toward the male, leaving one hand to unfold itself.

"Uh. Why are you walking like that?" Justin receives a slap from the female, his lips puckering from the impact.

"I can't believe you left me like that without any concerns!" Ada exclaims, clenching her fists. The Zorua has a better view of them: The two have black hair, with Ada's hair being longer and curlier, smoothing itself out in lustrous wonderland. The clean silk shrouding the kingdom of serenity makes her hair a complete contrast to her jeans. The female's purple eyes have a slight, downward stretch on the edge, unlike the male's straight ones.

Justin rubs his cheek, whimpering. "Hey man, that hurts! Plus I was doing what you told me to do: Run off with the Zorua," he says, the red mark steaming his hand.

"At least leave with some concern for my safety, like any normal person would!" Ada folds her arms, her lips lowering as she frowns.

"Oh relax, fam. I had a feeling you'd take care of that guy easily. That's why I left without any concerns,"

"What if he's a tough opponent and I get killed by him?" Ada glances.

Justin scratches the back of his head, looking at the ground. "...Then I bite my tongue," he pats Ada on the shoulder, revealing a smile. "No need to be so uptight, Ada. Be thankful you didn't die from that fight. Alright?"

"Yes, but-"

"Ada. We need as much strength as possible. Wasting it on something like this argument will get us nowhere," Justin releases a cool wind from his mouth. "Relax. After all, you are alive so why not enjoy the time you have now,"

Silence fills the air, Ada's eyes glancing in cold land while Justin's closes his eyes in the world of bliss. Ramon remains still, not moving a muscle besides his heart. He lowers his ears, uncertain if he should break the silence or not. Ada closes her eyes, letting loose her serene wind as her heart pulses at a soothing pace. "Alright. I'll appreciate this time of being alive, then. Thanks,"

Justin lets out a soft chuckle. "At this rate, I may as well dub you 'The Girl with an Iron Fist of Fury.' In theaters and IMAX May 2-" Ada glares at the male and pinches his ear, causing him to yelp and wince. "YOWCH, FAM!" he whines, feeling the stinging puncture of the two fingers smashing his ear.

"It'll be a punch next time if you keep up with the smart remarks!" Ada exclaims, continuing the pinching. This leads the Zorua to put his paw against his face, snickering like a sneaky hyena. The two antics provide Ramon with warmth and comfort, Justin yelping more from Ada's discipline. Ada then gasps and stares at Ramon. "Ugh. I totally forgot about the Zorua because of you,"

Ada squints her eyes, walking towards the Zorua and getting on her knees. She holds her hand out, waiting for a shake. "The name's Ada Cheng. Pleasure to meet you," she says, her voice is hard and solid like a boulder.

Ramon shakes the female's hand. "Ramon is mine. A pleasure meeting you too, Ada. Although, your friend already told me your name,"

"Oh," Ada turns to the side. "I bet he introduced me in an immature way,"

"Not really," Justin says, snickering.

"I don't believe those words,"

"If you say so, fam," he uses his finger guns again, winking at Ada. The female squints her eyes and shakes her head, the Zorua chuckling at the two.

"Say, I have a question to ask you two," Ramon says, grabbing the two's attention. "One, what were those blue lights that glowed on my stomach along with Ada's? And two, what were those sparkling things that were on Ada's hands and shooting from them?"

Ada rubs the side of her head. "Are you referring to earlier?" she asks. The Zorua nods. "Ah, I see. What I did was use magic to heal myself, just like Justin used his' to heal you, I assume,"

"...What?"

"And as for the sparkling things, I used my Magic moves: Mystical Projectile and Enchantment Claws,"

"...Again: WHAT!?"

The light-skinned girl flinches. "Did you really have to yell? I'm right here, you know," the female frowns, folding her arms while squinting her eyes.

"I'm so confused at everything I've learned. The Defect, Intellicate, magic blood, Transvian, and now Magic moves and magic healing!? It all doesn't add up!"

"Transvian!?" Ada and Justin exclaim, looking at each other with raised brows.

Ada turns to Ramon. "Where did you get Transvian from?"

"I got it from this jour...nal," the Zorua looks around, his face drooping into constant jittering and trembling. "What the!? I can't find that journal!"

"You mean this?" Ada takes the journal out of her jacket, the fox's face drops its shakiness in favor of content. "Found it lying on the ground while defeating my opponent," she and Justin stare at the book's cover, seeing the very words 'Dr. Yvonne' on it. Their expressions jump and leap into outer space, feeling their bodies surface through the land of suspense.

"Yo dude, where did you get that book from?" Justin asks the Zorua, curiosity peaking through his face.

"I got it from the facility earlier. I thought I'd take it with me in hopes of finding out if anyone knew what happened there," Ramon gasps. "Which reminds me: Do you two know anything about the book?"

Justin shifts his shoulders. "The only thing we know is that the book belongs to Dr. Yvonne, a famous scientist at the Prospective Institute,"

"Wait wait, Prospective Institute? Now I'm just more confused than usual,"

"Annnd that's why we're going to talk more about it when we find a place to stay in. I don't want to waste anymore time in this heat," Ada says, walking forward.

"Even though you're heated yourself?" Justin replies with a grin.

"Shut up, Justin,"

Justin chuckles and follows the female, with the Zorua following along with him. "By the way Justin, do you have the same Magic moves as Ada? Or at least somewhat like it?"

The human snaps his fingers, giving Ramon the wink finger guns combo. "Yes and no," he answers, smirking in delight. Ramon blinks for a moment, tilting his head at the human.

"Huh?"

Ada stops and turns around to shoot Mystical Projectile, the purple laser screeching towards the male human. "YIKES!" Justin materializes two blue blades in his hands, both sparkling and glittering whimsically. He has the blades block the beam, staring at the female human. "Hey! What was that for!?" he exclaims while the Zorua gazes in astonishment.

Ada giggles softly, smirking at the male human. "That's for being a clown. Now quit messing around and come on,"

Ramon and Justin follow the female, Justin putting his hands in his pocket as his blades fade away. The Zorua stares ahead, his face remaining still and content. _I'm not sure where my journey lies here. But I get the feeling that hanging with these two may help me recover my past,_ Ramon thinks to himself, smiling at Justin and Ada socializing with one another.

However, in one of the bushes, the cloaked figure sticks his head out of it. He spits his blood, painting the grass in red and glaring at the Zorua. His cloak looks rugged and torn, showing off bits of his blue skin.

"I will not sleep. Nor rest...Until I have you pay for your crime, Ramon." The figure says in a low tone, sneaking through the bushes.


	4. There's Trouble in the Forest!

The Pokémon in their natural habitat roam from one place to the next, socializing with one another and relaxing. The vibrant, lush forest has Ramon become immersed by its gracious view as his mouth agapes. The flowers sprouting, the grass waving, and the trees flourishing.

"Whoa," Ramon says, his tail wagging like no tomorrow. "...Never knew the outside looked this lively."

Justin's hands are behind his head, him smiling as bright as the sun itself. "That's the beauty of nature, dude. You can even see the sun smirking at us," the dark brown human replies, staring at the site of the sun showering its array of light.

"Yeah. I can see that." The fox sniffs the fresh air, breathing it in as if it's his first time. "It even smells amazing around here, too. No more foul smell from the facility's dreaded corpses!"

Ada and Justin's eyes leap from the fox's words. "Corpses!?" the two yell, having the Zorua cover his ears.

"Ye-Yeah. I smelled nothing but the corpses while roaming around that facility."

Ada and Justin look at each other, their expressions drilling into the heart of uncertainty. "I guess that explains the dried blood on your face," Justin says, his laughter sounding like a windmill creaking.

Ada folds her arms and raises her brow at the teen. "Justin, that wasn't funny."

"What? That wasn't me laughing at him, though. It was just-"

"A laugh, right?"

"Ye-Yeah. But it wasn't like a laugh laugh. It was...uh." The male teen scratches the back of his head, looking down at the ground. "Never mind."

Ada sighs and takes her attention towards Ramon. "Did you happen to find Yvonne along the way?" she questions.

Ramon looks off to the side, lowering his brows and putting his paw against his chin. "...Hmm." He closes his eyes, humming. He then opens them, twiddling with his paws before shaking his head. "No. Not that I recalled."

"Hmm." Ada puts her hand underneath her chin. "...This is all becoming so mysterious. You mentioned there being corpses in the institute even though the institute was destroyed...Why is that the case?"

Justin puts his hands in his pockets. "Beats me. Something must have happened there."

"Yeah...Something big."

Silence surrounds the three, all staring ahead as their minds get perplexed. The wind blows at them, the sounds becoming similar to one's menacing whistle. Soon, Ramon breaks the silent barrier.

"So where are we heading?" he asks.

"...We're not sure," Ada responds, shifting her body.

Ramon blinks. "Huh? Mind clarifying?"

"It's just as I've said: We're not sure. Justin and I have been traveling around the region for a while now, and we have yet to spot any village nor town.'' The female looks at the fox. "Do you perhaps know where a nearby town is?"

Ramon shakes his head. "I just escaped from the facility not too long ago. That's why I'm asking you if you know where we're heading."

"...Oh." Ada stops for a moment and bows. "My apologies for the misunderstanding."

Justin snickers. "So quick to belittle someone, yet unable to understand someone's question the first time." Ada glances at the male and springs her fist towards his stomach, causing him to groan and cover it. "Ooof! That freaking hurts!" He chuckles, his voice cracking at each laughter.

Ada rubs her fist. "Next will be a roundhouse kick. Keep it up."

"Damn. With a punch like that, you could send a boulder flying into outer space!" Justin lifts his arm up, his finger shooting towards the sky. "Not even a meteor would come raining down at you knowing that fact, fam."

Ada folds her arms, shaking her head and letting loose a sigh. "Oh you're just exaggerating, Justin. You know I'm not that strong."

"But that punch, though." Justin gets on his knees, clenching his stomach and letting loose a startling cry. "The pain will not go away, man!" he weeps, his head moving back and forth, his eyes boiling with liquid and his body rocking like a chair.

Ada hovers her hand against her face, poking Justin's head with the other. "Stop your hysterical, overdramatic nonsense, please," she says, leading Justin to chuckle within seconds.

Ramon laughs along with the male human, glee flourishing throughout his body. He then gets close to Ada. "Hey, I have one more question to ask you two before saving the rest."

"Go ahead." Ada waves her hand around. "You may as well since you've had so many on your mind."

"Why are you two traveling?" He stares up at them, tilting his head and blinking. Justin and Ada look to the side, their face drooping in the lakes. The male human clenches his fist, letting loose a gradual sigh. Ramon lowers his ears, his face deteriorating from its neutral plains to a defenseless shelter. "Di-Did I say something bad?"

Justin shakes his head. "It's...best if we tell you once we find someplace to stay."

The sounds of tree barks shrilling flicker the ears of the Zorua, leading him to turn. Ada uses her Enchantment Claws to rain down the barks, shredding and tearing, crafting a slash mark. Her face paints pure loneliness throughout it. The fox seeks into a pool of ongoing mayhem, his face drooping into a crowd of concerns. Ramon nods at Justin, remaining silent throughout his travels.

"AAAH!" a voice screams, leading the three to turn.

"What the?" Ramon says, his body jumping in response.

"Looks like someone may be in trouble. Let's go help them," Ada suggests, taking off running.

The two jet after her, all zipping past the trees and bushes. Ramon blinks, staring off to the side with a frown. _That's...strange,_ he thinks, looking ahead. _I'm sensing something nearby. _They curve to the side and hop over the bushes, repeating the process over and over. Soon, the three come across two humans possessing a container. The fox groans, shifting his body. _That feeling. It's getting stronger now. But from where?_

"Yo, are you good?" Justin whispers to the Zorua.

Ramon looks at him and nods. "I'm fine," he replies with a smile.

One of the humans holds the container in question as it floats above his hand, shrouded in purple aura. Inside of the container lies a yellow tapir known as Drowzee, with the lower half of her body colored brown. A blue ribbon wraps around the Drowzee's neck, clinging and hugging onto it.

"Ugh...She was such an annoying Pokémon to catch," one of the humans says, his throat groaning at itself. "I wish we caught her in a stealthier manner."

Ramon gasps, the Drowzee weeping and tugging on the container. "Oh dear. Looks like she's in trouble!" he says to the two, flickering his ear. "Hey?" Turning, the two humans' eyes roaring at the other two humans. "Um...Are you two oka-"

Ada storms toward the other two, her claws growing in preparation. "Ada, wait!" Justin shouts, his fist gripping in boiling pressure; the call is far too late. The female strikes the human, causing him to scream as he moves his hand away from the container. The container falls and collapses, shattering from the immense impact.

The other human fires his multiple projectiles at Ada, the purple beams screaming at lightning speed. Ada leaps back from one beam after another, twirling and flipping herself around. She lands and pats her clothes, dust flying off. Justin and Ramon rush to the female, eyeing at her.

"Are you alright?" Ramon asks, his face trembling in place. Ada lowers her arms, the claws remaining intact as her face yells with boiling volcanos. She glances at the two humans, stretching her claws out.

"I recognize you purple outfit monsters from anywhere," she says, being correct about their outfits being purple. It's also dark, with the two humans carrying shades and black gloves. One of them adjusts himself, brushing off any dirt from his body.

"What is the meaning of this?" the first human says, rubbing his fist.

"Ada, do you know these guys?" the Zorua questions.

Ada nods. "Justin does as well. We'll explain later on. Right now-" she gets in her posture. "-We got business to attend to."

The blades spawn its way into Justin's possession, a firm grip putting them in their place. Ramon blinks and hovers his face with his paw, shaking his head.

_This continues to get more and more confusing._


	5. Conjure.

"Who are you two, and why are you holding that Drowzee hostage!?" yells Ramon, his voice loud enough for even the heaviest sleeper to wake up. The purple clothing humans adjust their shades, eyeing the three. Ada glares at the two as Justin spins his blades.

"It's none of your business, Zorua," the first human replies, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh you are our business!" Ada counters, her face boiling in hot lava. "From the very beginning, you've been our business! We've suffered throughout our travels because of you!"

Justin nods. "Yeah! You'll pay for what you did to our hometown!"

_Hometown?_ Ramon thinks, raising his right brow. The opposing humans look at each other for a moment, putting their hands against their chins before bursting into laughter.

"You three? Against us? This must be a joke," the second human says. "We don't know who you are, but you fools look like those poor folks who think they can fight us."

"Yes. If I were you, I would turn around right now. You three can never stand a chance," the first human follows, grinning at the group.

Ada grips her fist. "I'll show you who's poor!" She dashes towards the humans, zooming past the bushes to cause a gust of wind. Ramon and Justin follow, readying their attacks. The opposing humans lower their smirks and fire their projectiles, the purple beams screeching past the grasses, tearing a piece of them off.

Ada leaps over the beams as the other two jump to the side, causing the beams to hit the bushes. Ada flips herself forward to swing her claws at the two humans, slashing and swiping and clawing all over the place. _Why am I not hearing screams?_ she thinks, realizing that she's attacking a shield. The two humans leave their arms out, the huge purple shield acting as a barrier for them. Then the first human summons a blue, sparkling sword in his hand, revealing its sharp and slender features.

As the shield fades, the human jumps in the air and swings his sword at Ada, causing her to dodge each and every swipe. _Whoa! He moves fast!_ the female notices the second human gazing at her with a pistol handgun, focusing his aim. She yelps and forms a shield around her, protecting herself from the oncoming bullets and sword swipes. She lands on the ground, her back grinding against the grass.

After her shield fades, she sees the sword human swinging at her, attempting the final blow. She gasps before Justin clashes his blades against the sword, pushing the guy away. "Thanks," she says, with Justin nodding before rushing towards the human. As the human lands on the ground with ease, Justin collides his blades against the human's sword, leading to a barrage of sword clashes; Justin dodging and slashing at the human along with the human himself.

The handgun human shoots at Ada again, only for his bullet to slam against Ramon's Dark Pulse. Ada gets up and nods at Ramon. "Thank you, too," she says. Ramon nods back before the two rush towards the human. The human forms his Mystical Projectile in his hand before firing it and his gun at the same time. The two dodge as the Zorua fires his Dark Pulse, causing the human to fly in the air. This leads Ada to jump and roundhouse kick him, sending him crashing to the ground.

As the fight continues, the Drowzee gazes at the capsule's entrance, glass littering everywhere outside. She crawls to the exit, whimpering and whining as she squeezes through. Meanwhile, Justin clashes with the sword user, his body moving as quick as lightning. Soon he kicks the human with all of his might, causing him to crash against the tree.

"Grr. Your kicks are puny! And your attacks are nothing but distractions," the sword human says, charging towards Justin. "Distractions from me becoming the very best!"

Justin smirks and spins around, forming a little tornado. The human gets blown away by his spin attack, rolling around and crashing against the tree once more. He groans, holding his stomach as his sword disappears. "And your swordplay is utter garbage. If you were in a sword competition, I would've put you under the F tier," Justin replies, blowing the dust off from his blades. "Becoming the best my ass." He turns his attention towards the handgun human, seeing him struggling against Ada and Ramon.

The handgun human pants as he continues to shoot at Ada, her dodging the gunfire. Ramon flings his Dark Pulse at him, causing him to lose focus in his shield. As the shield fades, Ada pushes the human back with brute force. The human attempts to swing his fist before the Zorua rams into his stomach, causing him to cough out blood. The Zorua's paws are shrouded in dark energy, leading the human to fly off and crash into another tree.

"Nice Sucker Punch," Ada says.

Ramon tilts his head. "Sucker Punch?" He lifts his paw up, seeing the energy fading away. "Huh...I thought that dark ball of energy was my only move."

"Dark ball of energy? You mean Dark Pulse?"

Ramon blinks, his face stretching in confusion. "...Yeah."

The outfit human groans, putting away his gun as he gets up. He forms a projectile in his hand, the purple orb casting itself into existence. However, electrical surges surround the orb, static noises crackling from it. His arms are engulfed by the surges, leading him to spread them out as another projectile forms on his other hand.

"Uh...What is he doing?" the Zorua questions, lowering his brows at the human.

"He's probably using his Magic move. Can't let that happen," Ada replies, using her Enchantment Claws and running towards the human. Ramon follows, his paws shrouded in darkness once more. More and more projectiles form around the outfit human, leading him to unleash his attack on the two. Ada and Ramon fly off into the air, crashing against the grass and sliding on it; the attack hits them like a blink of an eye.

"Ada! Ramon!" Justin shouts, gritting his teeth.

Ada groans and gets up slowly, brushing herself off as the fox winces. He coughs, wrapping his stomach and clenching his teeth. _Why did that move do so much damage to me?_ he asks himself as Ada lets loose a sigh. _Meanwhile, she's getting up as if the move didn't phase her at all. _The female has her claws ready, her breathing becoming irregular, and her heart pounding like a drum.

"Is...that the best you got?" she says to the outfit human, stretching her legs before launching forward. Justin follows along, dashing as the outfit human unleashes his multiple projectiles. Some hit the male human's blades, leading Justin to deflect one while the others manage to land on him, causing him to fly off. He crashes against the ground afterwards.

Ada zooms past the projectiles, eyeing each and every one of them. She leaps from side to side as the outfit human gets hit by the deflected projectile, covering his shoulder. _Now's my chance!_ she thinks, jumping into the air and twirling herself. The human looks up, the female getting ever so close to him. He tries to use his projectile again, but was too late as the female claws at his chest. He screams before he gets dragged to the side, flying towards the other outfit human. He collides against him, the two groaning afterwards.

Ada lands on the ground, brushing herself off before folding her arms. She walks towards the two as Justin's blades fade away, stopping her tracks before glancing down. "I will admit: Building upon your Mystical Projectile and turning it into your Primary move is pretty clever." She gets on her knees, grabbing the second human by the shirt and pulling him close to her. His shades are crooked, the glass shattered enough for Ada to see his eyes. "It's a shame that you wasted it on ruining innocent lives."

"What the hell do you want from us, girl?" the human says, grunting from the chest pain.

"Tell me everything about who you are and why you're ruining people's lives, my friends and I included." She grips the human's shirt.

The human glances. "Screw off, girl. We're not telling you anything. And boohoo to you and your friends' lives being ruined." The two outfit humans soon glow blue, their bodies starting to fade. "Welcome to reality." He disappears from the female's grasp, the two no longer becoming visible.

Ada gazes, the palm of her hands shaking and trembling. Those hands turn into fists as she swings them towards a nearby tree, clenching her teeth. "DAMMIT!" she shouts, causing the Flying types to fly away. "I was so close. So, very, close...And then they had to teleport away!" She claws at the tree, letting them remain still.

Justin rushes to the female and pats her back, his face melting into concern. "Hey, relax Ada. We'll run into those guys next time."

"What if we don't!? What if this is the only time we'll be able to see them? And that time has been wasted!" Ada's fist shakes, tears marching their way up to her eyes.

Justin continues speaking, "I'm sure that we may see them again." As Ramon gets up, he comes across two objects on the ground. He tilts his head at the discovery, leading him to get close to them. "These guys probably terrorize other villages, not just ours. I don't know what their motives are but-" the objects turn out to be cards, containing numerous words and a picture of the outfit humans. "-I'm sure that these guys will continue to roam Wizlore. We'll find them, man. Eventually..."

"Hey you two, you might want to take a look at this," Ramon says, catching the two's attention. They look at each other for a moment before heading towards him.

The words next to the profile pictures are as follows: 'Team Conjure Grunt #57. Magic move: Magic Sword' and 'Team Conjure Grunt #90. Magic move: Mystical Static.'

Ada leans down and takes the cards, glaring at them. She then shows the cards to Justin. "That's who they are," she says, her voice as hard as a boulder.

"Whoa. That's an intense name for two dudes getting beaten up by two teens and a small Pokémon." Justin snickers, having his hands in his pockets.

"Let's not let them be the representation of the group, Justin. Remember what happened to our village?" She eyes at him, brow raised.

Justin blinks before scratching the side of his head. "Oh...right." He soon notices the capsule being empty. "Also, not to change the topic fam, but that Drowzee is gone."

"What?" Ada turns, glaring at the capsule. "...Wooow." She groans, shaking her head. "She could've at least said thanks before leaving."

"Yeah. I agree," Justin follows, folding his arms.

Ramon notices the peculiar feeling leaving him, glancing off to the side. _That feeling is gone now...Why was it there?_ He then walks toward the two humans. "Hey, mind explaining to me how you know those Conjure fellas and what happened to your home?" he says, gazing.

Justin and Ada stare off to the side, their faces dripping into melancholy. "I'll explain it to you along the way," Justin says, the Zorua's eyes blinking and widening.

"Oh? At least I'm getting some answers, now."

Ada scoffs. "I answered your question when you asked about my powers. What are you talking about?"

Ramon looks at her and chuckles with a raspy tone. "Haha. My mistake for forgetting about that. Although, I still need elaborations on what this whole Magic thing is."

Ada shrugs. "Understandable."

He gazes back at Justin. "Anyways, proceed."

Justin starts walking away as the others follow. "Alright. So it all started when..."

In the foreground, a hand appears by the edge of a tree. The hand reveals itself to be the Drowzee, staring at the three while hiding most of her body. _Sorry for not saying thank you!_ she thinks to herself, whimpering.


	6. Synchronic Village.

Ada clashed her claws against Justin's blades, causing the two to jump back. Justin slid past the sign saying 'Synchronic Village: Synchronicity is Everything,' stabbing the ground with his blades to slow down. A guy passed by a couple of spectators, waving at them while carrying torches. The spectators were four individuals: Two humans, two Pokémon. The first human waved back as the action commenced, the second human besides him cheering the two competitors.

Ada slashed her claws at Justin's blades, repeating the process while the two moved at a quick pace. One of the Pokémon spectators, an orange sea otter called Buizel, waved his arm around in excitement. He hovered his paws over his cream-colored muzzle. "Woo! I believe in ya, Justin!" the Buizel said, his two tails swishing around.

"You got this, Ada!" the second human followed, her red dress swifting along her movements. She looked at the human beside her, who's wearing a blue robe. "Who are you rooting for, Merlin?" she asked.

Merlin, the blue robe human, shifted his shoulders and smiled. "I just root for either of them because it's interesting to see two Sorcerous battling each other," he replied, adjusting his blue hat and moving his wooden staff.

"Understandable."

Ada leaped into the air, shooting her Mystical Projectile at the blade wielding human. Justin rolled forward, hopping into the air and swiping at the female. But Ada blocked the attack, causing her to fall to the ground and cling onto it. The red dress human turned to the Buizel.

"What about you, X? Who do you root for?"

X grinned. "Obviously Justin: He has blades as his Magic move. And blades are cooler than some measly claws," he answered, waving his paw around.

"Heh. I guess I can see why you would root for him. I personally think claws are just as cool as blades."

X raised his eyebrow. "Literally in what world?"

The red dressed girl giggled. "Preference, friend."

"Odd preference, if you ask me. That's like thinking Oran Berries are as delicious as Sitrus."

The girl shook her head at X while smiling. "Oh you." She looked over the Buizel. "Serene?"

The other Pokémon was a mammal, canine-like creature called Leafeon, who had a tan body with a leaf tail and dark brown paws. Serene wore a cyan cloak as she rubbed her toenails with her nail file, using her vines to move it. She continued despite her name being called, humming to herself.

"Erm, nevermind." The red dressed human shrugged, continuing to hear the cheers from X as he hopped up and down.

Ada ran and shot multiple projectiles at Justin, beams raring themselves. Justin jumped over them, positioning his blades in front of him before spinning his body forward. Ada's face scrunched up, her right brow raised. "What the-" She was cut off by the human, causing her to block his attack. As she jumped back from the spin dash, Justin kicked the female in the stomach, causing her to roll around. She wailed, her claws fading away like dust. She gazed, Justin standing above her like a tower. The 'woos' and 'yeahs' screaming from Merlin and X led her ear to shift to them.

The male human held out his hand, the blades disappearing along the way. "That was a good match, Ada. Better than all of our other ones, that's for sure," he said, smiling with the sun. Ada continued the stare, lifting her arm up and grabbing the male's hand.

"Yeah. I do agree that it's a lot better than before." She lifted herself up, brushing off the dust from her body before letting loose a confident sigh. "Although, I do have to ask what in the hell was that you pulled off?"

"You mean Sorcery Blades, fam?"

"No no. The one where you spin dash into me."

"Oh." Justin lifted his shoulders. "Not really a move. More so of a wacky technique I just thought of in my head."

Ada gave the male human a look of perplexion. "Right."

"Anyways, you're still a cakewalk, fam."

Ada punched Justin's shoulder as soft as a squeaky toy, leading him to chuckle. "Oh hush up. I'm getting better with each battle and you know it."

"Sure sure. I believe you." Justin folded his arms with a smile.

"I'm serious! I really do feel like I'm getting stronger and stronger!" Ada pouted, frowning at the male human.

The other three walk toward the two, all staring at them in satisfaction. "You did amazing, you two," the red dressed human said, smiling at them.

"Yeah! That was some kickass fight you guys did there. Especially Justin." X winked and gave Justin a thumbs, or paws, up. "You completely floored Ada with that spin dash move. Never knew that you can do that, dude!"

"What can I say? I just know how to dominate the competition with style," Justin replied, giving Ada his finger guns.

Ada shook her head and smiled. "Oh please. I'll show you style next time we battle each other." The group all laughed in unison, their faces sparkling with the sun's glee. Serene flickered her ear to the laughter, looking up with a simple 'Oh!' She rushed to the others, putting her file into her pocket.

"Yeah, uh, that battle was great. Really enjoyed it a lot," the Leafeon said, her tone was quick and to the point.

"Oh please, Serene. You were too busy sharpening your nails," X said, folding his arms while smirking.

The canine lifted her paw up and down, waving it. "I was merely multi-tasking, X. Don't judge me."

The red dressed girl scratched the side of her head, letting loose a windpipe shrieking laugh. "The way you responded to me earlier doesn't sound like multi-tasking," she said.

The Leafeon gazed at the female human before staring off. "Okay. Admittedly, I was a bit off-track there, Terran."

"Ha. Knew it," X said while snickering.

Serene frowned. "Don't make me call you by that 'forbidden' name of yours."

X gasped. "Serene! I thought we had a discussion about never mentioning that name!"

"Keep up the shenanigans and I'll keep mentioning it." Serene turned to the village, winking at the Buizel with her tongue sticking out. "Xavier."

"STOP! I'M SERIOUS!" X pouted as everyone started laughing.

"We should head back to the village now. It's getting late and we don't want our parents to worry about us," Merlin suggested, leading the others to nod.

"You got that right, bucko," the Buizel groaned. "My mother always worries about me. Like it's genuinely crazy!"

"Such as?" Terran questioned as she walked ahead.

"If that sun hit sunset and I'm not home, she assumes that I got kidnapped or something and goes on a searching rampage!" X hid his face. "It's sooo embarrassing, dude."

"Maybe your mother cares about you that much." The teen smiled at X, putting her hands together in unison.

"Yeah, but like she does it to the extreme, man. To the point where it starts becoming annoying!" X shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Ada glanced at him. "Be glad that you have a mother, especially a caring one," she said, her tone sounding rough and cold.

"...Yeah," Serene followed, her tone being soft and downpour instead.

The otter looked at the two, his expression sprawling with perplexion. "What the? What's with the sudden seriousness?" he questioned.

Justin went to pat Ada on the back as Merlin did the same for Serene. "Um...Let's change the subject before things go haywire," Merlin suggested, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, please," Ada agreed, her glare remaining on X.

Soon, the group made it to Synchronic Village. It was filled with many buildings, containing the shops and homes all over the place. A couple of people and Pokémon lived in these parts of the area, socializing and spending time with one another. Nearby one of the buildings was a dark brown lady hammering the tip of a sword as sparkles flew from it. She saw the group from across, waving at them.

"Hello!" she shouted while smiling. She noticed the group went away afterwards, raising her brow. _I guessed they didn't see me._

"Hey Delia, can you finish sharpening up that sword? I wanna test this baby out so much," the man in front of her said.

Delia looked at him and nodded. "Alright."

Meanwhile, the group encountered a talent show appearing by one of the buildings, sparking cheers and awe from the crowd around it. The show contained a group of people doing tricks involving torch fire: One hopping over a flaming torch as the other spun it, allowing a few more folks to do many front flips and twirling.

Ada and Terran watched the show, the two smiling in the land of amazement. "What talented individuals those are," Ada mentioned as one lady backflipped her way across the torch.

Terran nodded. "Yeah. Pretty amazing on how flexible people can be, huh?" she replied.

"Yes. After all, those years of working out is what led them to become this acrobatic." Ada smiled at the red dressed human, seeing her blue eyes reflecting the flames in serenity. She then twitched her ears to the commotion coming from Merlin. "Hmm?"

"This is depressing," Merlin said, staring at a newspaper he's holding. "This is quite unsettling and depressing to see."

"Yo, what are you talking about?" X asked.

"Yeah. What's the deal?" Ada followed. Everyone else became curious about Merlin's commotion.

Merlin stopped and squatted, showing the paper to X and Serene along with everyone else. "Have you heard of the Prospective incident?" The newspaper contained an image of a facility being on fire. Above the image was the tagline: 'The End of Prospective is Here.' "It's...pretty sad to see this institute go. Along with many famous figures, too."

Everyone gazed at the newspaper, their expressions were as blank as a blanket. "Who are they again?" they questioned.

Merlin turned to them and gasped, holding his hand against his chest. "You've never heard of the Prospective Institute?" Everyone shook their heads. "Why they're the most influential and inspiring company in all of Wizlore! Everyone knows who they are, including those who lived in rural areas of the region." He shifted the paper. "I'm surprised that you aren't aware of them."

"To be fair, I barely looked at the newspaper. Just thought they were boring," Serene said, sitting down.

"Wow. Same here, fam." Justin high-fived Serene's vine. "Those papers look gray and dull. Just outright wack."

"I know, right!? I will never understand the joy from reading a newspaper."

"You two count me in!" X joined, folding his arms in response. "Newspapers make me wanna go hurl." He put his paw against his mouth, creating a loud sound of whales.

Merlin stared at the three, his red eyes drooping along with his mouth. "Why I never. Newspapers are the greatest creations known to mankind! It not only increases our knowledge, but also helps us become aware of the world around us!" He lowered his head and released a gust of wind from his mouth. "The fact that you all found this boring is absurd." He raised his head. "I'm surprised you two would find it boring though, considering that you're Intellicates."

"I may know how to communicate like a human, but that doesn't mean I can't find things boring," Serene countered, putting her paw against her chest.

"I personally find it amazing for one to gain knowledge from something that's considered 'boring,'" Terran said, giving Merlin a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Terran!" Merlin said with a smile. "Back to the article, it mentioned the death of Doctor Yvonne and Prospective himself, making me curious to what happened to those two." He lowered his brows. "Because it mentioned that Prospective wasn't there while Yvonne was seen dead, but his body couldn't be found anywhere. But how could they be dead if they weren't found?" He let his staff tap against his head. "Hmm..."

"Maybe they were taken away by the suspect itself? I don't know," X guessed, shrugging.

"But the news never mentioned anything about the suspect, or thereof. All it mentioned was them being dead during the incident, but their bodies went missing afterwards."

"Huh." X looked to the side. "That's complicated."

"Indeed."

Ada gazed at the newspaper, raising her right brow. "Hmm?" She glanced at the flames surrounding the building, putting her hand against her chin. "Are you seeing this, Terran?"

The pale girl looked, nodding her head afterwards. "Yeah," she replied, taking her eyes onto Ada. "I noticed them, too. The flames."

"And we saw a performance earlier that involved flames." Ada stroked her chin. "Could this coincidence mean anything?"

"It has to be, since it happened on the same day the show did," Terran added, staring at the talent show.

Justin waved his hand up and down. "Oh it's probably just the usual coincidence, fam. Since all coincidences here led to nothing but harmless stuff."

"Yeah. Like that time I swam in the lake nearby. And when I returned to the village, I saw water bottles being sold to everyone," X agreed, revealing a smile while closing his eyes. "Literally there's nothing to worry about, bruh."

"Synchronicity means what it means: A coincidence that's related to one event, but has zero connection to it." Justin shifted his shoulders. "In other words, it's harmless."

"You may be right about that. But I can't help but feel like it might be different this time around." Terran looked off to the side. "Hmm..."

"Xavier! Come home this instance! It's getting late!" a female voice bursted through the thought barrier of the group, leading X to lower his head and cover his face.

"Mooom! I told you not to call me by my real name!" he replied.

"I can call you by your name as much as I wished, Mr! Now come on!"

X sighed as the sunlight began to dim. "Looks like I have to go, guys. My mother is in her worried mode. Again."

Ada nodded. "Yeah. We should all head home right away."

"Yep. My brother is probably shaking in fear without me right now," Serene said, staring at her home from afar. Soon, the group separate from each other, all heading into their homes respectively.

. . .

The full moon gazed through the many windows from Justin's home, making his wooden floor look like a star. Nearing the window was Justin sitting at a kitchen table, having two souvenirs in his possession: A fork and a knife. A plate filled with meat and vegetables invited its way into the boy's mouth, him eating the food one by one. Sitting next to the boy was the mature adult lady from earlier, her eyes as brown as his. The woman looked at the teen, her black hair covering one eye.

"So how was your day?" the woman asked, holding her souvenirs as well.

"It was good. Managed to beat Ada in a friendly battle again, and also talked about some coincidence stuff earlier. You?" Justin gazed at the woman, her brown and white pattern repeated throughout her shirt as she cut a carrot in half.

"Oh just the usual craftsman work, that's all," she replied, nibbling on the carrot with her fork.

"Yeah. I saw you earlier while I was on my way home."

The female blinked. "Really? And you didn't even consider saying hello to your mother?" she frowned, her cheeks puffing as her eyes squinted. "That explains why I was ignored earlier."

"Wait, you were the one that said hello?"

Delia nodded.

"...Ehehe." Justin looked away, scratching the back of his head. "My bad, Mom." His mother continued her meal, munching on a roast.

"Regardless, it's good to hear that your day went well."

"Yep! Even beat Ada again, too!" Justin put his hands behind his head. "It's a great day, alright."

Delia snickered. "I swear, you and Ada always have a battle with each other."

Justin smirked. "Yeah. She really believes that she can win against me. But she gotta understand that I'm just that good."

"With your confidence being too high, I'm certain she'll beat you eventually."

"Oh that ain't nothing."

"You never know, Son." Delia took another bite from her roast, her cheeks expanding. "Just like you'll never know when you and her will inevitably become more than just friends." She swallowed.

Justin stared at her with a scrunch face. "Mom. She and I do not go together. We go together as well as a Mareanie dating a Corsola: We both know it will go downhill fast."

His mother lifted a finger. "But it's a possibility."

"How? Every joke I tell, and roast I make, she always gets annoyed by them."

"Ah. Just like the relationship between your father and I." She smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

Justin squinted his eyes, looking off to the side before speaking. "Yeah yeah, whatevs..."

His mother blinked, curiosity ramming through her brain as she opened her mouth. "Speaking of never knowing, what coincidental event happened today?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, uh." Justin adjusted his chair. "Merlin showed us this newspaper that talked about the Prospective Institute lab, with it being destroyed and all. The coincidence part was Ada and Terran seeing flames from a performance earlier, and on the building in the newspaper's cover. It had gotten them all paranoid and thinking it's a sign or something."

"Oh." Delia put her hand against her chin. "That doesn't sound as pleasing as the last synchronicity."

"Eh. I ain't worrying." Justin put his souvenir down, his plate becoming empty. "Just some harmless coincidence, that's all."

"Son. We must remember that even if the coincidence is harmless, it's still important to take note of. It's the littlest moments in our lives that can become bigger ones, which makes them just as meaningful." Justin's mother looked at the moonlight. "Although, I can't help but feel like this coincidence may be different from all the others."

"How would you know? It's just fire. And fire is a part of our lives."

"Yes. That's true, but seeing a neat performance happening on the same day as that tragic lab incident...Could mean something unpleasant is about to happen."

"Or something pleasant. Since both the good and the bad happened. So there's a chance that it could be just some harmless coincidence."

His mother thought to herself for a moment, gazing at her almost empty plate. "Yeah. You do have a point there, Son." She released a gust of wind from her mouth. "Let's hope it's another harmless coincidence, then."

Justin nodded. "Yeah." He pushed his chair back, getting out of it. "The dinner tasted good as always, Mom. And goodnight."

Delia smiled, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Oh thank you, dear. And goodnight to you too." She set her napkin down on her now empty plate, getting out of her seat as well.

Justin walked out of the kitchen as his mother picked up the two plates, putting them in a nearby sink and began to turn on the water. Justin walked by his bedroom door, letting his hand rest on the doorknob. He looked at the floor, gazing at it for a solid moment before shaking his head and smiled. He then entered his bedroom and closed his door.

. . .

Justin lifted his mouth and yawned, his body being engulfed by the covers. He shifted around in his bed, soaking in its softness and squishiness. The sunlight shined its way through his window, giving the floor the spotlight. As he turned and stretched his body, a shattered noise screeched its way through the windows, causing him to raise his eyelids.

A green bomb lied in the middle of his room, the flame decreasing the rope attached to it. "What...the-?" An explosion cut the boy's words, causing him to surround himself in his blue shield. He rammed against the wall. "Ugh!" He slid down, his shield fading as the room around him ignited.

_What the hell?_ the teen thought, gazing at the flames in terror. His ears then twitched to the sound of a female voice screaming, leading him to get up. "Mom? MOM!" He jumped over the flames in front of him, bursting his door down with brute force. The ceiling collapsed in the hallway, flames spreading like wildfire in the woods. The human panted, using his shield to bypass the flames and running towards the front door.

Justin kicked the door open, panting more and more before remaining still. His eyes shifting in place, feeling as though they're being tugged side by side. "No." He dropped to his knees, shaking his head. "Oh dear Arceus, no..."

Flames and screams were everywhere in the village: shops decaying in place, buildings rolling to the side, people running like ants. The entire village was under a massive outbreak, taunting the boy's ears. Justin shook in place before a man collapsed on the ground, his back crisped and darkened. "What...What the-" Justin put his hands against his head, his face drenching in the land of paranoia. "-What the hell, man! What the actual hell!"

From afar, many dark purple groups threw bombs and zapped buildings, causing more people to run. In the middle of the group was a teen wearing the same dark purple outfit, except much more tech-like and feminine looking than the others. This Team Conjure member had an older man gasping in one hand while holding a pink book in another. She tossed the blood coughing man into a building, leading it to collapse.

Justin's eyes reflected the girl's appearance, the flames surrounding her in the image. _Who is she?_ he thought to himself, his mind sprawling in chaos.

"Justin, look out!" a different female voice shouted, a bomb came screeching at the teen. The boy yelped before a red jacket girl got in his way, using Mystical Shield to have the bomb explode on it.

"Ada!" Justin shouted, revealing the girl's identity. Ada turned, lifting the boy up before running off.

"Where's the others?" she asked, scanning the flaming area.

"I..." Justin stared at the burning buildings and the running civilians. "I don't know." He whimpered, clenching his other fist. "I just woke up and this bomb came out of nowhere and my mother went missing and...and-"

"I know. The same happened to me, too. I couldn't find my father." She looked to the side. "...Was hoping you would know where our friends are, though."

"Ada? Justin?" a familiar male voice called for the two.

The two pounced and looked at each other. "Merlin!" they said, rushing forward. Merlin carried his broken staff around, shaking it more and more before noticing the two.

The blue robe teen gasped. "There you two are!" he said, running towards them as well. As they got closer to each other, a fire ignited across them, creating a border between them.

"Crap!" Justin shouted, nearing the flames for a brief moment.

"Just go, you two! It's too dangerous to stay around here!" Merlin said, trembling.

"What about you, Merlin!?" Ada shouted, her face drooping.

"I'll be fine. I just want you two to get out of here safely."

"But what about the others? Where are they?" Justin asked.

"I-I wish I can answer that, Justin. But I can't because I don't know myself." Merlin whimpered. "I just hoped that Terran, Serene, and X made it out alive, along with Serene's brother, too!"

Ada looked down, gripping Justin's hand. "Same here..."

Soon, the flames ignited more, growing larger and larger to back the three away. "Just go, please! Before we become trapped here!" Merlin sniffled, liquids beginning to cloud his eyes. "I wished that this never happened, you two. I really do."

Liquids started forming in Ada and Justin's eyes as well. "I don't want this to be the last time we see each other!" Justin said, tears sliding across his cheeks. "There has to be a way you can escape with us!"

Merlin shook his head. "No, Justin. The flames are too powerful to put out, even if one of us has a Water type."

"So...does this mean farewell?" Ada said, her fist shaking like an earthquake.

"I'm...I'm afraid so," Merlin yelled as the flames rose up, enough to no longer see the two. "Until we meet again, this is farewell, Ada and Justin! I-" Merlin put his hand against his chest. "I hope you two stay safe!"

Ada looked at an exit beside her, the bushy, clear pathway leaving room for the flames to travel to. "Alright." She clenched her teeth. "...I wish you farewell too, Merlin." Justin had his eyes closed, tears dripping more and more, sounds of despair emanating from his mouth. "Come on, Justin. We have to go." Justin continued his despair as the flames grew stronger. "Hey! We can see them again, okay? Let's go!"

"But...why?" Justin looked at Ada. "Why does this have to happen? What did I do to deserve this? What did we do to deserve this?" He gazed at the wild flames. "I should've listened to you guys. I should've listened when you mentioned about this being a sign! I should've listened, man! I SHOULD'VE LISTE-" A loud smacked cut the boy's voice off, leading to his head to turn.

"Justin. The flames are getting worse. Stop panicking and let's get the hell out of here." Ada looked into his brown eyes, her purple ones shining through their reflection as she put her hands on his face. "We'll be able to find them. Your mother, my father, and our friends. We'll find them. Alright?" Justin sniffled before nodding at the female, leading her to wrap her arms around him. Soon, the two broke the hug after hearing more flames igniting. "Merlin probably left already. We should, too."

"Yeah..."

The two head off into the pathway, escaping the flames' clutch as the village continued its cruel screams and ignition. Smoke rose into the air, hardly escaping to the clear sky as everything deteriorated into darkness.


	7. Majestic City.

**Majestic City Arc.**

The boy leans against a tree, staring at the blue skies; the clouds overshadowing his droopy looks. Ada and Ramon gaze at him, their faces sliding with melancholy. Ramon walks towards the teen, putting his paw against the tree.

"...I'm so sorry about you and Ada's loss," he says.

"Yeah." Justin grips his fist. "I wish it didn't happen in the first place."

"Same," Ada agrees, leaning against the same tree.

"I hope you two reunite with your friends. In fact-" the Zorua gets in front of the two, lowering his brow and nodding at them. Adrenaline courses throughout him, a beckon of warmth leading him to say the next thing. "I'm willing to help you find those friends and families!"

The two teens look at the fox, a stun expression flourishes at his decision. Ada reveals a warm smile at the Zorua, putting her hands behind her back. "Thank you," she says in a serene tone.

Justin puts his hands in his pockets, looking at Ramon with content. "Thanks." He releases a sigh. "It...means a lot to me that someone is willing to help us."

Ramon smiles back. "No problem. After all, I am tagging along with the two of you, right?"

"Yes...Justin and I are going through a tough time right now. But it'll eventually en-"

"Alright, let's go already. I think we might be near a town or something," Justin says abruptly, storming past the two. Ada and Ramon stare at each other before gazing at him, their brows raising in response.

"What's with the sudden shift in behavior?" Ramon asks the female, seeing her shrugging afterwards. The two then follow the male, looking around their surroundings. "So Justin..." He pauses. "You said something about a girl appearing in the flames while harassing the mayor. Who was she?"

Justin stops for a moment, putting his hand against his chin. "Honestly, I have no clue. I know that she was with those Conjure fellas, but she looked different than them as well."

"Huh." Ada looks to the side. "Whoever she was, she'll pay for burning the village as well."

As the three continue onwards, Justin stops his track again, causing the two to bump into him. They fall on the ground, staring up at the teen in perplexion. "Why did you stop?" Ramon asks.

"Look fam," Justin says, putting his fists against his hips.

The three gaze ahead to see several buildings, flying cars and trains swing from every direction. Lights sparkle on and off in a neon fashion, leaving the impression of amazement on the three. "Whoa," Ramon and Ada say, their mouths agape to the futuristic style of the place.

"Beautiful, ain't it?"

"Yeah. I never stepped foot outside of the village to see more of this region." Ada looks to the side. "I guess you can say, this is my first."

"Same here," Ramon follows along, continuing his everlasting gaze. He soon realizes three of them are on top of a hill, looking down at the street.

"This is all of our first," Justin addresses, smiling in response. "So as much as I want to stand around and stare at that beauty from here," the male grins, lowering himself. "Let's go check it out!" He dashes off.

"Uh Justin, wait a sec-"

"OH SHIIIT!" Justin interrupts as his voice lowers in volume, sliding down the hill.

"Wait for us, boy!" Ada slides down as well, the Zorua shrugging before joining in afterwards. The three bodies swing from side to side, feeling the soft grass brushing on them. Ramon rolls down like a ball, groaning and wincing at the roughness to it all. Soon, they're stopped by three trees respectively, all clinging to it. Ada then gets up and brushes herself off, walking towards the male.

"Could you not find a safe place to transverse through?" she asks the human.

Justin looks, noticing Ada's hand present to him. "Oh relax. No one got hurt." He grabs the hand and gets up. "Right, Ramon? ...Ramon?"

Muffle noises reach the two, leading them to stare at its direction. Ramon's head is stuck in the ground, his arms flailing around in an uncontrollable manner. Ada and Justin rush to the Zorua, grabbing him by the hind legs and pulling him out of the hole. "Ack!" Ramon coughs and shakes his head, dirt flinging from side to side. "Jeez, I almost died there!" He turns towards the two, gazing at Justin. "Hey, try to find a safer route next time."

"That's what I said!" Ada says.

"But you asked a question, not a suggestion, fam."

"Same thing, smartass." Ada folds her arms as Justin snickers, covering his mouth in a mischievous manner. She turns to Ramon. "You alright there?" Ramon nods, leading the three to take their attention towards the road ahead.

They walk to the road, seeing a sign. As they get closer to it, a car zooms past them in a flash, causing the three to back away. "Whoa!" they yelp, falling on the ground and hearing a honk coming from the car.

"Watch where you're going, then!" Ada yells, shaking her head. "Anyways..." She and the others take their attention toward the sign again. The sign has the following words 'Left to Avalon Forest, Right to Majestic City.' "Majestic City, huh?" Ada looks at the city. "It looks pretty majestic alright."

"Yep." Justin's expression shifts. "...I hope our friends are there, including my mother."

Ada puts her hand onto the male's shoulder. "I hope so too, Justin." She looks ahead, the city continuing its neon flashes and its vehicles fly up into the sky. The three move forward, footsteps pressing on the concrete each and every time.

As the three get close to the city, another Zorua appears next to Ramon. The blue color flourishes on its eyelids and hair tuft, looking rather different than the red fox. The Shiny Zorua gazes at the fox, lips sealed and its face left empty. Ramon blinks at the peculiar creature, tilting his head.

"Um, hey...There's someone here," he says.

"What?" Justin looks behind him, Ada following along.

"Yeah! I'm seeing someone right now!"

Justin and Ada look at each other, blinking and lowering their brows. "...Hey Ramon." Justin scratches the side of his head. "What kind of joke are you pulling here? Cause I don't see anyone."

"Huh? What do you mean? They're right-" the fox realizes the Zorua is gone. "...Here."

"What were you seeing exactly, Ramon?" Ada asks.

The Zorua looks, absorbing the air of perplexion and confusion before shaking his head. "It's nothing. I guess my mind was messing with me, for a moment." He chuckles, scratching the back of his head while the two shrug. "Let's continue ahead." The three proceed into the futuristic city, looking up at its lights and structures in awe. They soon notice a yellow statue near a wall, the statue looking like an orb. Ada walks towards it and touches it.

"Just in case we want to return to this city, for any reason," she says, her eyes glowing blue along with the statue. Soon the glowing stops, Ramon looking at her in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks.

Ada looks back. "These are teleportation statues. They're there to help us teleport back to the location we've already been."

"Oh...I see?"

"I'll elaborate more about it when we find a place to live."

The Zorua nods as the three then continue inside of the city. Meanwhile, the Drowzee peeps her head out of a tree, seeing the three inside of the city. She yelps and rushes after them, hiding behind sign poles and walls and other trees. _I better hurry! Or else, I won't be able to say thank you!_ she thinks to herself, rolling around the grass before hitting the next wall in front of her. "Oof!" She rubs her head, groaning. She then hops around the corner and enters the city.

Behind the Drowzee is the cloaked figure, watching the tapir following the group. _I don't know what the Drowzee's motives are._ The figure grips his fist, causing the bush he's in to shake. _But she better find someone else to take their dreams from._ The figure dashes out of the bush, following the four.

The city's interior looks just as grand as the outside. Many people and Pokémon roam around the sidewalks and traffic, some driven cars flying past the roads and even the skies above. Despite the sun being out, the neon lights flashes at the sky to showcase the words 'What A Time to be Alive!' Over at a large billboard lies the following words 'Welcome to Majestic City: A City Ahead of Time!'

"'A City Ahead of Time?' What do they mean by that?" Ramon asks.

"Perhaps this city has a different time zone than anywhere else?" Ada shifts herself. "I have no clue, honestly."

"Hmm." The fox continues on the sidewalk, stopping his tracks to encounter a creature exiting from its car. "...Huh?" The quadruped creature has blue-green skin and a blooming bud on his back. The Venusaur closes the vehicle's door with his vine, adjusting his hat afterwards. He proceeds into a nearby building, holding his suitcase while fixing his tie.

"Did you two saw that Pokémon getting out of that thing just now?" the fox asks, raising his right brow. "The thing is even its size, too!"

"I believe they're called cars? I heard of their existence, but never thought they'll be flying," Ada says. "I also never knew that Intellicates can drive."

"Same here, fam," Justin follows, looking at the vehicle.

"There goes this Intellicate thing again," the fox sighs, shaking his head.

As the three continue to wander around, they see a bunch of people and Pokémon sitting on the sidewalk, some being in the alley as well. Those people have blankets wrapped around them along with the Pokémon as well, all warming each other up. "Hmm?" Ramon pasts by the groups, becoming littered with confusion. "Say, do those people have homes?" he asks the two humans.

Ada folds her arms and shrugs. "Probably not. I mean, we're still looking for a place to stay ourselves," she confirms, taking her attention towards the sidewalk ahead.

"Yo, maybe we can ask someone in that hotel if we can stay," Justin says, pointing at a building ahead. The three gaze, spotting multiple windows and a twin door window in front of them.

"That's the only thing we can do." The female adjusts her jacket before walking to the building. A simple footstep near the door causes it to open sideways.

"Whoa...That was nice," the Zorua says, entering inside of the building. The three look around, numerous people and Pokémon going up to the counter and ordering their rooms to this luxurious hotel.

"This also looks nice too, dude," Justin follows, admiring the interior while putting his hands in his pockets. After a man exits from the counter, the three reach there to see a formally dressed woman behind it. The Zorua can't see the woman due to his height, looking up to see the chins of his allies.

"Hello you two. How may I assist you today?" the woman asks, holding her hands.

"We'll like to stay in this hotel, please," Ada answers, putting her hand on the counter.

"Alright. That'll be 60 pokédollars each for the two of you." The woman then notices the Zorua walking from beneath the counter, lifting her brow at his unusual red face. "Make that three."

_That's weird for a lady to ask a Pokémon to pay for his room,_ Ramon thinks, raising his right brow.

"60 pokédollars!? That's pretty dicey, don't you think?" Justin says, gripping his shirt.

"Hold on, Justin," Ada steps in. "This is only for us having our own rooms, right?" She asks.

The lady smiles. "Yes."

Justin folds his arms. "Then we'll like to stay in one room, please." He points to himself, Ada, and Ramon.

"In that case, it'll be 100 pokébucks."

"100!?" Justin groans, digging into his pockets along with Ada herself. "Let's see if we have...THAT much, then."

The lady shrugs. "It's a luxury hotel, sir. We provide the best experiences for our customers, hence its expensive prices."

The two teens get nothing but the empty ends of it, staring at them. "Uh," Justin gulps, laughing in a raspy tone.

"Something's the matter?" the woman asks.

"Yeah, uh, about us paying the room." Justin rubs the side of his nose. "We can't do that."

The lady looks at the two and then at the Zorua. "Oh. I understand, then. I apologize for this, but you can't stay unless you pay for the room."

"Oh come on. We're young and have no place to stay." Justin lowers his lips and sniffles. "You wouldn't turn down on us kids, would you?"

"Technically we're teens," Ada says, covering her mouth.

Justin turns towards her. "Shh!"

The woman shrugs. "I still can't let you three stay."

"Oh please, ma'am! We've been traveling around the world for days!" Justin puts his hands together, tears forming in his eyes. "Please just do this one favor for us!"

"Sir, I understand your plea. But rules are rules. And I can't break them or else I'll lose my job." She bows her head. "My dearest apology...Also-" She points behind the three. "You're holding up the line."

The three blink at the lady, turning around and seeing a ton of people and Pokémon casually waiting on them. "Oh." Justin looks at the lady and scratches the back of his head, laughing nervously. "...We'll leave now."

The three walk towards the exit and sigh. "So where to now?"

"Hmm...Perhaps finding more hotels we can stay in?" Ada suggests, putting her hand against her chin. "It's the only conclusion I can come up with."

Justin looks around and sees another tall building. "Maybe that hotel over there will be free and let us in!" The three venture into the hotel only to be booted out within seconds. "...Aight then."

"They...didn't even give us a chance to speak. What the?" Ramon blinks, staring at the building.

Ada folds her arms. "Weird...and rude, too." She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Let's go ask other places. We can't give up just yet."

And thus, the three travel around the city, going through numerous hotels and knocking on people's doors. Rejects after rejects after rejects, some of the rejects downright toss Justin into a floating trash bin, leading Ada and Ramon to feel uneasy. After a while, the three end up in the suburban part of the city, all leaning against the wall and gazing up at the sky. The sun hides itself behind the dark alley, not becoming visible to them as they relax next to some homeless group.

Justin's stomach erupts, leading him to look around and spot a bread lying on the ground. "Hey, is that bread good?" he asks a man next to him. The man looks down at the bread before shaking his head. Justin looks as well, molds and dirt shrouded the whiteness that was the bread. The teen cringes, covering his mouth. "Alright. Never mind."

Ramon puts his head down, lying on his belly while groaning. _We've searched everywhere around this city. No luck in finding a place to stay._ The Zorua stares at a wall. "This sucks."

"Yeah..." Ada's stomach growls along with Ramon's, both whimpering. "I guess we'll live in the streets, then."

"With nothing to eat nor sleep in?"

Ada nods. "Looks to be that way, unfortunately."

"Actually, we can sleep." Justin points down. "On this hard ass ground."

The female squints her eyes at the male. "Right..."

Soon an elderly man comes by with some loaf of bread. He hands the bread to the man besides Justin, nodding at him. "Be sure to share with the others, too," he says, his tone being as firm as a wolf. The homeless man immediately unwraps the bag and tears a piece of bread, sharing them with the other homeless group. He also hands the beards to the three, Justin being the first to grab them.

"Yo, thanks man," the teen says, seeking his teeth into the white, fresh cushin of wheat. Ramon and Ada join their share of the bread, enjoying its fresh textures as well.

"Mmm!" the female exclaims, looking at the elderly man. "Thank you, sir," she says, munching away on the bread.

The man looks at her and the other two, raising his right brow and tilting his head. "I don't believe I've seen you three around here," he says, putting his hand against his chin. "Those clothes of yours look too out of the ordinary compared to everyone else here."

_Clothes?_ Ramon looks at himself. _I have none..._

"That's because we've been traveling around Wizlore for months now. With no place to stay in." Ada pauses for a moment before sprinting up. "Would you care to have us stay at your place? We're desperate to find one for the time being."

The pale skinned elder stares at the female, his gray beard and orange stripe shirt shifts from the wind blowing them; His red suspenders doing its best to hold his shirt in place. The three gaze back, the man squinting his eyes at them while letting his black shoes tap on the ground. He raises his right brow, more so at the Zorua being redder than usual. Ramon and Justin look at each other, nothing but bread munching from the homeless can be heard.

"...Sir?" Ada says, shrugging.

"Come with me," the elder replies, turning around to walk away.

"...So is that a yes or-"

"It's a yes." The elder continues onwards, leaving the three to feel uneasy.

"...That guy could've just said 'yes' from the start," Justin says, shrugging. "Don't know why he made it so complicated."

"Same here," Ramon agrees as the three follow the elderly person, walking past a dumpster and the stairs next to a couple of walls.

The elder looks ahead of the exit, the sunlight shines at the sidewalks, streets, and buildings. "Have you three noticed the amount of poor people and Pokémon living in this city?" He pauses, grabbing onto the side of the wall and looking back at the group. "That's why I'm letting you three stay: There's too many poor people roaming around." He then grips his fist. "It especially irks me to see kids being homeless, too. So I rather not let you three wander around here lost."

The three look behind them, a ton of homeless groups are either sleeping against the walls or covering their faces, some even stare at the wall itself. Their expressions are as blank and empty as the walls, not a single movement is being made. The three then look at each other, shrouding into the world of concern.

"Now that I think about it, there were a lot of them...Even the ones we noticed earlier," Ada says, taking her attention back to the elder.

The four exit from the alley and encounter a white building with a red roof at the top, containing a round pokeball symbol in the middle. The four walk past the building, the three of them staring at it in amazement.

"So this is how a Pokémon Center looks like," Ada says with a smile.

The elder turns to the three. "You've never seen a Pokémon Center before?"

Ada shakes her head. "Never in my life, sir."

"We've been living in our village and hardly see the world around us," Justin adds, having his hands behind his head.

"Huh. Then why are you three traveling?" the elderly man asks.

Justin and Ada both look off to the side. "You see, our village got burned down. And since then, we've been traveling all around the region." Ada strokes her arm.

"Village burning, huh?" The four reach a nearby house that's as big as the center, being colored light brown with two to four windows. "Sorry to hear about that." The elder puts his hand on the doorknob, twisting it. _Sounds familiar._

After the door opens, the four are greeted with the interior of the home, with the living room being beside the dining room, the stairs relaxing by the corner. "Thanks for letting us stay, sir," Ada says, holding her hand out. "The name's Ada Cheng, by the way."

"Mines' Justin Phoenix!" Justin follows.

"And I'm Ramon," the Zorua follows as well.

Clinton nods and shakes the female's hand. "Clinton Maplethorn. A pleasure meeting you three as well." He looks at the male. "By the way, did you say Phoenix?"

"Yeah. Why didya ask?" Justin says, stretching his arms out.

"...Eh, just making sure if I'm hearing that correctly. My ears are starting to give up on me, after all." The elder turns away from Justin as the teen tilts his head.

"Uh. Alright then."

_A boy with a last name, Phoenix._ Clinton looks to the side. _Hmm..._

Justin looks at a TV in the living room. "Man, it's been awhile since I saw that." He rubs his hands together. "Let's see what channels you have on there, old man."

Ramon blinks into curiosity. "Channels? What's that?" He looks at the TV. "And what's that thing over there?"

"That's called a TV, also known as Television, and the channels are these numbers that help us navigate through it. Letting us spot any sort of shows or movies we like," Clinton explains before glaring at Justin. "Also, don't call me an 'old man.' I rather prefer you to go by the term 'classic.'"

Justin shivers at the grimace tone before chuckling in low volume, scratching the back of his head. "Alright alright. I'll go by the words 'classic man,' then," he says.

"Right. And before you three do anything else, I suggest that you take a shower first. Arceus knows how long you've been exploring out there, so I'm not risking any filth here...In fact-" the elder looks down at Ada's heels, noticing the dirt marks painting on the ground. He pulls out a washcloth and a spray bottle, getting on his knees to spray at it. "I'm cleaning the dirt off now."

"Wait, you had those two in your pockets this entire time?" Ada asks, moving out of the way.

Clinton nods. "Yes. Got a problem with that?" He squints his eyes at the three, leading them to shift their bodies in an awkward manner.

"Not...really, no."

Justin gets on his knees and leans close to Ramon's ear. "I think we have a clean freak," he whispers.

"What was that?" Clinton glances at the teen.

"Uh." Justin shakes his head. "Nothing! Anyways, got some extra pairs of clothes Ada and I can wear?" he says.

"Yeah. You two can wear them for the time being. I'll also put your old ones in the washer while added."

Justin gives the elder a thumbs up. "Nice."

"What about me?" Ramon asks.

"I don't think Pokémon wear any clothing, do they?" Justin addresses.

"I did notice that Drowzee earlier wore a ribbon around her neck. But that's more an accessory than a clothing," Ada says, putting her hand against her chin. "Then again, there's the Venusaur with the top hat and tie."

"Speaking of Pokémon, there's something I meant to ask earlier." Clinton scratches the side of his head, looking at the Zorua. "Why is his face red?"

Things went silent between the four, the empty sounds of the house whistle throughout the moment. Then the three shrug at Clinton. "We'll explain that after we finish showering," Ada says.

"Alright then." The elder turns to the Zorua. "Also, I don't have anything for you to wear. Sorry."

Ramon shrugs. "It's fine, I suppose."

"Yo, is the bathroom upstairs?" Justin asks.

"Yes," Clinton answers.

"Alright then." Justin runs to the stairs. "Last one to the bathroom door is a rotten egg!"

"Oh you may beat me in fights, but you will certainly NOT beat me to the tub!" Ada exclaims, rushing after the male.

_Fights? Have these two constantly fought each other or something?_ Clinton thinks as Ramon follows after them.

"Wait up, you two!" he says, his stubby legs hurling its way to the stairs and climbing one by one. He then stops midway to groan in an uncomfortable manner. _Ugh, that odd feeling is returning again!_ he thinks, continuing onwards.

Clinton gazes at the pathways of dirt, seeing it plastered all over the floors and staircases. He squints his eyes before sighing, shaking his head. "This is going to take me awhile to clean," he says, spraying the ground and rubbing it.

Outside of Clinton's home, the Drowzee stands in front of the door, lifting her arm up. She watches it tremble and shake, her lips puckering and her eyes wincing. _Come on. Just...a simple...knock,_ she thinks to herself, seeing her hand reaching close to the door. Her hand soon stops, leaving only a sigh of sorrow resonating from the tapir. _I can't! I just can't do it!_ She covers her face. _How can I be so afraid...? Knocking on a door is such a simple task. Yet...I make that an impossible thing to do,_ she whimpers, continuing to bury her face.

Lurking from the corner of the house is the black cloak figure, him staring at the Drowzee while gripping the walls. The figure looks at the house itself, his red eyes glares at it with menace and fury.


	8. Sorcerous and Intellicate.

**Majestic City Arc.**

The bathroom door pries open to reveal a gray fox, soaking the wooden floor with his wet fur. He shakes his body, casting a drizzle all over the place. "Ah, that felt great," Ramon says, smiling with the heavens. He looks to the side, gazing up at the giant elder that is Clinton.

The human glances down at him, stroking a white towel. "Couldn't you wait?" he says, spotting some of the water landing onto his black pants.

"Oh...My apologies, sir." Ramon's voice shakes as he chuckles, scratching the back of his head. Clinton gets on his knees and puts the towel over his shoulder, getting out his washcloth before rubbing the floor and walls. "Do you...want me to help you?"

"It's fine. I got this." Clinton then proceeds to hand the towel to Ramon before wiping the door. "Next time, grab a towel before spraying water everywhere."

The Zorua can hardly see from underneath the big towel as he nods. "Will do." He sits down and uses his paws to maneuver the towel, scrubbing and caressing his fur. Clinton finishes cleaning the mess and walks away, leaving the Zorua to smother himself. Soon, Ramon stops and walks ahead, having the towel covering his vision. _Why would Clinton give me such a huge towel?_ he thinks, bumping into a wall afterwards. He then turns to the side, walking towards the stairs. _I think I'm heading in the right direc-_ he trips over the stairs, interrupting his thoughts. He rolls around and hits his head on them.

"OW! OW!" he exclaims, bumping into another wall. He gets up, moving from side to side while groaning. "Ugh." He soon comes across another set of stairs and trips over them, repeating the process. He continues rolling until he collides into another wall, leaving the towel to cover him; only his tail is exposed. "Oof." Ramon's ears flicker beneath the towel, hearing laughter nearby. He removes the towel in a weak manner and turns, seeing Ada, Justin, and Clinton in the dining room. Clinton scratches the side of his head while the other two sit in their chairs.

Ada and Justin are wearing different clothing as Justin chuckles at the Zorua, Ada folding her arms. She glares at him. "What's so funny about a Pokémon hurting themselves?" Ada says, frowning.

Justin shakes his head. "Nothing. Just that it came out of nowhere and threw me off guard."

"What if that were to happen to you? Would you be laughing then?" The female human taps on her arm.

Justin waves his hand up and down, getting out of his seat along with Ada. "Oh relax. I'm sure that he's fine. Watch." He walks towards the Zorua. "Hey dude, are you alright?" he asks, his red shirt and blue shorts being the first thing the Zorua sees.

"Yeah. Are you injured by any means?" Ada asks, tugging the bottom of her orange shirt that says 'Honor.'

Ramon looks at the two and nods before getting up, shifting from side to side. "Yeah...I'm alright. Nothing about me is hurt at all," he says, laughing in a raspy tone.

"See? Told ya so," Justin responds with a smirk, leading Ada to squint her eyes at him.

"I find it hard to believe when his body is telling the opposite." She shakes her head, raising her brow at the Zorua. "Are you certain you're fine?"

"Yeah yeah. Just feeling a lot of pain in my head, that's all. It'll go away, eventually."

"If that's the case." The blue jeans female walks towards Ramon and gets on her knees, putting her hand on top of his head. The Zorua's head starts to glow blue, his body gradually stops its constant shifting. "I may as well take care of that 'little' headache." She looks at Justin, seeing him whistling out of place.

Justin then stops and looks back. "...What?" he asks, seeing the girl shaking her head. Clinton has his hands in his pockets, staring at the three.

"Whenever you two are done healing him, finish eating those sandwiches. I don't want them to rot just like those foods out there," the elder says.

"Sandwiches?" Ramon questions, his head stops glowing as he looks at the dining table. He sees the sandwiches lying on the plates, all split into twos.

"Yeah. I fixed those for you three. You're welcome."

"Thank you, sir." Ramon then takes his attention towards Ada, who retreats from her knees. "And thank you too for healing me. I don't know how you and Justin can heal others on the spot."

Ada puts his hands in her pockets, smiling. "Healing others on the spot is a Sorcerous' speciality." She then snaps her fingers. "Speaking of which, I believe it's time we educate you on Sorcerous. Along with Intellicate as well."

"Sweet! Finally some answers." Ramon hops up and down, his tail wagging from side to side.

"While you three dine on your meals, I'll go check on your clothes to see if they're done washing," Clinton says.

Justin snaps his fingers and winks at Clinton, giving him finger guns. "You got it ol-I mean, classic man," he says, leading Clinton to raise his brow. The elder then exits the dining room as the three head towards the table.

Ramon hops on the chair that's at the end of it, the other two sitting on the chairs beside. The Zorua gazes at the sandwich; putting his paw on the soft, squishy bread, mayonnaise oozing its way out of it as the cheese occupies its appearance. He uses his other paw to lift the piece, the crest looking as slick as a straight line. The baloney and cheese are sparkling with majesty, leading him to drool in temptation.

"Ramon?" Ada says, catching the Zorua's attention. "Weren't you listening?"

"Hmm?" Ramon shakes his head. "Sorry. I haven't eaten in awhile." He takes a bite out of his sandwich, enjoying the delicious taste from it. "Mmm, so good." He swallows, releasing a sigh of pure relief.

Ada snacks on her sandwich, taking in the serviceable textures and swallowing afterwards. "Mmf, agreed!"

"I needed this after being stuck in that facility for who knows how long…"

The female teen nods. "I understand completely. Justin and I have been traveling for ages since our village got destroyed, two months ago. Glad to finally have something to eat."

"Yeah!" Ramon takes another bite from his sandwich, wagging his tail in delight. "Now what were you saying about Sorcerous and Intellicate?"

"I was saying Sorcerous are humans capable of achieving a new typing called Magic." The female whips out her purple claws, showcasing its sparkles. "This allows us to think of any kinds of Magic moves. Like my Enchantment Claws and Justin's Sorcery Blades, for instance."

"Huh. I see then."

Justin munches on his sandwiches. "Althouff, weve do have ourff limit," Justin says, engulfing his chewed up sandwich as Ada's face scrunches up in response. "There's two types of attacks exclusive to Sorcerous: Primary and Secondary. Primary lets us think of any moves, but it can only be one. For some unknown reason, we can't think of more than one Primary move."

"Hmm? So if you can think of only one Primary move, then how can you two use Mystical Projectile?" Ramon asks.

"Well you see, this is where Secondary attack comes into play." Ada bites on her sandwich, swallowing it afterwards. "Or attacks, I should say. Since Secondary consists of two Magic moves that every Sorcerous has: Mystical Projectile and Mystical Shield. Mystical Projectile behaves similar to, say, a gun with unlimited ammo. It doesn't necessarily rapid fire things, but it does its job at shooting, nonetheless. Don't rely on it too much because it's less powerful than the Primary attack."

"And then Mystical Shield just...protects us from any attacks." Justin shrugs. "Not much we can say about that. It explains itself, man."

"Yep. Although, the shield's color can sometimes be blue or purple. As far as we know, the color doesn't determine anything."

Ramon puts his paw against his chin. "I see."

"And thanks to the typing allowing us to heal ourselves and others, the need for a Pokémon Center machine became obsolete. Although, Centers still exist mainly for those who badly injured themselves, needing a Sorcerous nurse to take care of the wounds."

"Interesting." The Zorua tilts his head. "But how does that explain you two understanding what I'm saying? And me understanding what you two are saying?"

Justin gives the Zorua finger guns, winking at him. "That's where Intelliate comes through."

"'Intellicate,' Justin," Ada corrects.

Justin raises his brow at her. "I knew that." He looks back at Ramon. "Anyways, me, Ada, and even Clinton are able to understand you because you're an Intellicate, the kind of Pokémon acting very similar to humans."

"From what I gathered, they were first discovered in the Wizlore region before more Pokémon start to become an Intellicate." Ada taps her lips, looking up at the ceiling. "Unfortunately, there isn't much connection Intellicates have with Magic type. All we know is that they further change society, which explains why you saw that Venusaur exiting from his vehicle. He's without a doubt an Intellicate."

"I see then," Ramon says. "This also explains why that lady earlier wanted to charge me money."

"Yes. And due to Intellicates communicating on the same level as humans, there's really no need for Telepathy."

"Right."

"As for the statue earlier, again, it allows Sorcerous to teleport to the location they've already been. Since Sorcerous can teleport themselves and others around them."

Ramon nods and smiles. "Is there anything else you two know about Sorcerous and Intellicate?"

Justin and Ada shake their heads. "That's about it, really," Ada states, tugging on her orange shirt again. "Perhaps there's more information about those individuals we're unaware of. Some are like from the tip of my tongue, but I just can't recall it for the life of me..." Ada then tugs her shirt once more, grumbling. "By the way, could've Clinton not found a better shirt than this? I seriously tug on this thing about three times now."

"Then stop tugging on it. Problem solved," Justin says, taking another bite.

"Why don't you wear this shirt then, smarty pants." Ada glares at the human, huffing in response to his ignorance.

Ramon puts his paw against his chin, staring down at his plate. "Hmm...Oh and also." The Zorua takes a bite from his sandwich. "Whff didff you two becomff surprisff when-"

"Can you not imitate Justin by eating with your mouth full?" Ada glances, leading the male teen to chuckle.

The fox swallows. "My apologies. I was saying: Why did you two become surprised when I said 'Transvian' earlier?"

Justin and Ada look at each other for a moment before staring back. "That's because those are a group of Pokémon that went extinct a long time ago," Ada explains.

Ramon raises his eyebrows, blinking into curiosity. "Oh?"

"Their extinction has something to do with a war of some sort."

"War!?"

"Yeah...I wish I didn't forget the name and purpose of it." She tilts her thumb at Justin. "I've been wrestling with this guy so many times that I'm losing important knowledge here." She then lifts her finger and turns to Justin. "Speaking of which, we need to get back at training each other. We haven't done so in awhile, plus I need to get stronger to face those Conjure jerks."

"Not happening," Justin answers.

The girl leaps back. "What? Why!?"

"Because I'm actually a carrot."

"..."

"..."

Justin winks, smirking.

"What...was the joke there?"

"Carrot," Justin snickers along with Ramon.

Ada squints her eyes and sighs. "...So continuing the discussion, no one has heard of those Pokémon since their extinction." She puts her hand against her chin. "Makes me curious to why Yvonne had Transvian in his journal entry."

"I read this note from the facility, mentioning something about any Pokémon having the potential to become one." Ramon shrugs. "I don't know if this Yvonne fella wrote it, but it wouldn't surprise me if he did."

"Interesting," Ada says, finishing her meal. After the others finish their meals, the three exit from their chairs and walk into the living room.

They come across Clinton staring out of his window, holding Dr. Yvonne's journal behind him. Ramon raises his brow and looks at the three. "Yeah, we told him about your face and even showed him the journal," Justin says.

"Oh," Ramon replies, staring back at Clinton.

Clinton shakes his head as he looks out of the window, gripping the journal. The three get close to him, leading the elder to turn around and face them. He gives Ada the journal. "The Prospective Institute stuff is interesting." He turns to face Ramon. "And I hope that you get your memory back soon."

"Yeah. Everything seems so confusing right now...I just want to understand my past more," Ramon responds, staring down at the ground.

"I know how you feel, little fella. We all have those moments where we wish for things to get resolved." Clinton turns towards the window as Ada sets the journal onto a nearby table. "I want to see the rampant crimes in this city get resolved. But as far as I know, the police department isn't doing anything about it."

"Really?" Justin asks.

"Yes. Take a look for yourself."

The three look out of the window, with Ramon hopping on top of Ada's back. They see a male human in black clothing running away from another male, who is shouting at him. He has a gray bag onto his back, gripping it with firmness.

"Give me back my money, you thief!" the other male yells, forming a fist.

"See? ...No policemen are around." Clinton grimaces, turning to the side. "I wish this wasn't the case right now."

"Jeez, how long has this been going?" Justin questions.

"As long as my decaying brain can remember. It's the side of Majestic City the mayor doesn't want to address, which is odd." Clinton strokes his beard. "This is just one example of the many criminal activities being abnormal here."

"What do you think caused it?"

Clinton looks at Justin. "That, I do not know." He lifts his finger. "What I do know is that I will get to the bottom of this. Someone has to."

Then the two notice Ramon lying on the ground, rubbing his head and groaning. They become peculiar by this. "Yo, weren't you on Ada's back a few seconds ago?" Justin asks, scratching the side of his head.

"Yeah. I was," Ramon replies back as the two humans acknowledge the absence of the female human.

"Um, Ada? Where you at, fam?"

Soon a noise can be heard outside of Clinton's home, sounding as though it's a laser projectile. "I believe that answered your question, kid," Clinton says, rushing towards the front door. Justin and Ramon nod before following along. Before Ramon leaves, he notices a yellow badge sitting on a placemat near the TV, tilting his head.

"Come on, Ramon! Let's go see if Ada is outside!" Justin shouts at the fox.

"Alright! I'll be on my way!" Ramon and the other two spot Ada using her Mystical Projectile on the robber. The beam hits the ground in front of him, causing him to stop within seconds.

"Give the man his money back," Ada demands, charging another beam. "I won't repeat myself." The robber turns around to reveal a pistol handgun, pulling the trigger as the bullet comes flying out. Ada gasps and uses her Enchantment Claws to backhand the bullet, deflecting it. The guy gets hit in the shoulder, groaning in pain. Blood drips from it as he drops the bag. "Nice try."

"Ada, what are you doing!?" Clinton yells, catching the female's attention.

"Trying to stop this guy from stealing the man's money, of course." She glances at the robber. "Did you expect me to sit there and let this happen?" The robber digs into his pocket and gets out a red and white ball. Ada raises her brow at the sight of the round ball. "Is that...a pokéball?" Ada stares into shock. "I thought those became obsolete!"

"A pokéball!? What the hell, fam!?" Justin exclaims.

"Hey. Tone your language down some," Clinton says. "Also, a pokéball in this day of age? That's...something."

Ramon tilts his head, putting his paw against his chin. He becomes perplexed by everyone's reactions to the pokéball, blinking in response. As the robber tosses his ball in the air, red light gleams its way out. The light summons a humanoid creature, floating to the ground with elegance. The creature has a bow-like structure spreading from the top of her body to the bottom, appearing as though she's wearing a dress. The Gothitelle stares at her opponent, rubbing her arm.

_Is he a Pokémon Trainer?_ both Ada and Justin think, with Ada preparing herself.

"Use whatever moves you can to distract the girl, alright?" the robber commands the Gothitelle, a simple nod forming from her.

The Gothitelle sighs and says one word: "Gothi..."


	9. Sorcerous vs Pokémon Trainer!?

**Majestic City Arc.**

With no time to think, Ada dashes to the Gothitelle. She leaps into the air and attempts to claw at the Pokémon, but gets surrounded by a light pink aura.

"Hmm?" she says before realizing the dressed creature's eyes are glowing blue. The Gothitelle pushes Ada away with Telekinesis, leading the girl to toss around. She backflips onto the ground, glancing at the Gothitelle. She then takes her attention towards the male robber, who's running away from the scene. "Oh no you don't!" She dashes towards him before getting coated in dark pink outline, leading her to see the Gothitelle's glowing eyes once more.

The teen is thrown back by the Psychic attack, slamming against a wall as she groans in pain. "Oh shit, Ada!" Justin shouts.

"I forgot that I'm weak to Psychic moves," Ada says to herself, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

As the robber runs off, a pain reaches his leg within seconds, leading him to scream and fall to the ground. He notices a bullet hole in his bleeding leg, causing him to look at Clinton wielding a revolver. He aims the gun at the robber, gripping it with firmness. "Continue to resist and you will no longer breathe," the pale elder confirms.

The robber grits his teeth, covering his leg in response to the bleeding. Ada gets up, letting loose a sigh. "How dare you leave your Pokémon to fight by its lonesome? I thought the whole point of being a trainer is to bond with them and be by their side," Ada exclaims, eyeing at the robber. "But I suppose all of it is just old school to you, huh?" The Gothitelle glances at the ground, stroking her arm without hesitation.

"Don't listen to her," the robber says in a raspy tone. "Just do as I say and attack, now!" The humanoid creature prepares a DNA-like strand in her hand, firing her Psybeam at Ada. Ada sees the attack and forms a huge shield around her. As it hits the Mystical Shield, smoke rises from the Psybeam's contact. After the shield fades away, the Gothitelle appears in front of her with little warning, her hands glowing white.

"How did you-" Ada is cut off by the Gothitelle's Double Slap, the Pokémon swinging her hands left to right. Ada blocks the attack, the two escaping from the smoke. She winces, seeing the robbed man hiding behind his mailbox.

"Cindy! Use that move combo I taught you!" the trainer shouts.

"Move combo?" Ada is suddenly pushed away by Psychic, noticing Cindy floating in the air. She claws the ground, the Gothitelle twirls in place while her hands remain glowing. The creature fires multiple Psybeams at Ada, causing her to claw at each and every one of them. Then Cindy rushes down to hit the human with Double Slap. Ada forms her shield in time, holding her hands out. Cindy hits the shield over and over, each 'THUD' leads the teen to get pushed back. _Wow she's strong!_ the teen thinks, her hands being coated in Enchantment Claws again. She lets the shield fade away to swing at the Pokémon, seeing her dodge the move each time. Cindy grabs Ada's arm and throws her to the ground with ease, causing her to cough.

"Come on Ada, I believe in ya!" Justin cheers the female teen, forming two fists. Ada groans as she gets on her knees, smirking.

"Thanks, Justin. I needed someone to root for me in this tough batt-"

"Ada, look out!" Ramon shouts, the Gothitelle firing her Psybeams at the female teen. Ada uses Mystical Shield once more, the Psybeams slamming against it. Then the Gothitelle hits the shield over and over with Double Slap.

"Thanks for the warning!"

Cindy jumps back from the shield, the female human rushes towards her with no time to think. _Now's my chance!_ Ada's claws unravel, the teen swinging and slashing at the Gothitelle. Cindy dodges and dodges, moving in elegance and serenity. "Oh come on!"

Ada attempts to kick the Pokémon, leading her to jump from it. She grips her fist. "Oh dodge this while added!" Ada shouts, lifting her arms and thrusts them forward in rapid sessions. She fires multiple Mystical Projectiles at Cindy, the beams screeching through max velocity. They go right past the Gothitelle, only hitting the ground and the walls. The robbed man yelps as one lands next to him, leading him to cling to the mailbox. "AAAH! STAY STILL!"

As Ada rapidly moves her arms, Ramon and Justin look at the teen in a peculiar manner. Then they look at each other.

"Can she always be frustrated about things?" the Zorua asks.

"Usually on times when my jokes tend to annoy her too much. This is the first I've seen her lose her marbles in fights," Justin replies.

"Oh."

Soon, Ada stops firing, noticing the smoke rising from the attack. _Did I get her?_ she thinks, panting with aggression. She then sees something coming out of the smoke. That something is Cindy dashing towards her without a single mark. "How the hell did I not hit you!?" she shouts before spotting Cindy's glowing eyes. Ada holds her hands up and attempts to use Mystical Shield, but it doesn't appear. She thrusts her hands in the air as if she's giving someone CPR. Nothing happens. "Oh-" she gets coated in a dark pink outline. "...No."

Cindy lifts Ada up with Psychic, slamming her to the ground. She then lifts Ada up again and slams her down. And repetition happens from there on as the Gothitelle continues the abuse on her.

"Ada!" both Justin and Ramon scream, seeing their friend moving up and down at an uncontrollable pace. Ada is coughing out purple blood, some landing onto her face due to the liftings. Soon, Cindy stops and throws Ada towards a wall near Ramon and Justin. The female teen rolls around before smacking against it, numerous cracks forming around her. The two stare at Ada for a brief moment, their eyes shaking in the land of terror. They rush by her side, Clinton being distracted by the impact towards her.

The robber tries to crawl away with the bag before seeing a bullet hitting the ground in front of him, turning around afterwards. "What did I say about you moving?" Clinton says, having his gun aimed at the trainer.

Justin gets on his knees, seeing the female bleeding from her forehead as she coughs out more blood. She twitches, her vision fuzzling. "Ada, are you good!?" Justin says, seeing the female shifts herself and groans.

"Ju...Justin?" Ada says, her tone being raspy and weak. Justin puts his hand onto the teen's chest, blue aura glowing on it. Ada's chest glows as well, but this leads Ada to yelp and scream, causing Justin to pull his hand back instantly.

"She's not good. Shit." He strokes his head. "She's too injured for me to heal her. She needs to go to the Pokémon Center, ASAP." Justin turns his attention towards Cindy, lowering his brows. He spreads his arms out and spawns two magical blades in his possession. "After I take care of this asshole, first." He gets in front of the girl as the Gothitelle walks towards him, her movement being sluggish.

Ramon takes a closer look at the Gothitelle's face, a somber expression sprinkles throughout it. Cindy's tears slid down from her cheeks, creating a trail behind her. "Wait Justin," Ramon says. "Something isn't right here."

"Well no shit: This Gothitelle just beat the hell out of Ada. And now she wants more of that beating, which ain't happening." Justin grips his Sorcery Blades, his red shirt swifts to the wind's gust.

"No. I mean, let me reason with the Gothitelle. The look on her face tells me there's something up."

"Reason!? Have you lost your marbles, too!? You saw her massacring Ada not too long ago! And now you want to reason with her!?"

"I know, but I also noticed that the Gothitelle doesn't look too swell about this fight."

"That's because she's serious, man. You don't look happy when you try to kill someone, do you?"

"Look, just let me talk to her for a moment, please?"

Justin sighs. "Alright fine. But if she pulls off any tricks, that's a wrap."

Cindy stops in her path, staring at the Zorua. Ramon nods before speaking to the Gothitelle. "What's wrong?" he asks, speaking in the Pokémon language with the words 'Nyar?'

"...I-" Cindy pauses for a moment, sniffling and wiping away her tears. "I want this to end."

"The fight?"

"Hey Cindy! What are you doing!?" the trainer yells, leading the group to turn towards him. "Don't just sit there! Finish these guys off, now!"

"SHUT UP!" she yells, a pole next to her becoming engulfed in pink outline. She uses Psychic to throw the pole next to the trainer, causing him and Clinton to yelp from the impact.

"Oh crap!" Clinton yells.

Cindy glares at the trainer, seeing the world as red. She then turns her attention back to the Zorua, forming her fists. "It's not the fight: It's stealing from the poor."

"Steal?"

"Yes. And every time things go sour, he leaves me behind to take care of the mess…"

"...And you're not okay with this, are you?"

The Gothitelle shakes her head.

"Don't listen to what that Zorua said, Cindy!" the trainer shouts. Cindy looks at him and uses Psychic on the trainer's lips, covering it. "Mmf!?"

"I wish I was captured by some competent, generous trainer...But instead, I get some robber who only sees me as an accomplice. Yes, I...have unfortunately ended a lot of people and Pokémon lives in the past. Just to defend him." Cindy glares at the trainer.

"Oh…" Ramon looks off to the side for a moment, gazing at the ground. He turns to face Justin, unsettling thoughts painting his world.

"What did she say?" Justin asks.

"Well..." Ramon translates the whole conversation to Justin, Ada and Clinton, leading the three to glance at the robber.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Justin says, keeping his blades intact.

"Yeah. I know that Pokémon Trainers are declining, but this isn't the way to revive that group!" Clinton exclaims. "I don't tolerate immoral ways to treat your Pokémon."

"Pokémon Trainer?" Ramon says, tilting his head.

"Same...here," Ada agrees, lifting herself up. Her legs shake in place as she holds her arm, glancing at the male trainer. "That...Defect...deserves to be with a better Fault...trainer." Ada then falls over before Justin helps her up.

_Defect? Fault? Ugh, just when I thought my confusion ended!_ Ramon thinks before hearing several loud sirens coming from the side. He sees black and white vehicles arriving at the scene, stopping dead in its tracks as multiple doors open. Exiting from the vehicles are a group of blue clothing individuals, all carrying handguns and pointing at the group. _Speaking of confusion, who are they!?_

"Everybody, freeze!" one cop yells from his vehicle, scanning the area as the rest of the officers scatter around.

"Don't arrest the Zorua, two teens, and the old man, officers! Arrest the robber and his Gothitelle instead!" the robbed man exclaims.

Soon, another cop exits his vehicle along with an individual who has a round, black hat and brown clothing. His light skin is the main course between his moustache and the rest of his appearance. "Oh what happened here?" the round man says, wielding a cane.

"That man stole the hiding-behind-the-mailbox man's money. And then his Gothitelle almost killed my friend," Justin says firmly.

"Oh I see then. Arrest the two, officers," the round man says as the officers nod, all heading towards the robber and Cindy. The man then takes his attention towards Clinton, raising his brow at him. "You can put the gun down, Clinton. We got the situation taken care of from here."

"Yeah, Chief. Or should I say retired chief now?" the cop next to the round man says, snickering at the comment. Clinton stares at the two, gradually putting his weapon away.

"Wait, Clinton was a cop!?" both Justin and Ada say, with Ada yelping from her movements.

"A cop?" Ramon asks, staring at the elder.

Clinton releases a small gust of wind, nodding at the three. "Yep...You guessed it."


End file.
